Eagle's Flight
by TheAssassinGame
Summary: A daughter of a thief and a courtesan meets the infamous Auditore brothers and grows to fall in love with the doomed Federico.
1. 1 Alone But Alive

It was only here where I felt alive. Running across rooftops, soaring from building to building, scrambling up or leaping down, it was the life I lived above ground was where I truly felt at home.

Ever since I first learned to walk, my father had shown me how to climb, how to leap, how to fall and how not to fall. Of course, a life as the daughter of a thief and a courtesan wasn't glamorous, but it was entertaining to say the least. While my father taught me the ways of the rooftops, my mother taught me the ways of the life below, having me follow her around the streets of Florence, keeping track of people, who they are, what they were doing and especially, as she always said, what clothes they wore. Every rich man showed off his vast wealth in his garments, displaying his power. Here, my mother would choose her targets.

"Hush, watch closely and stay put." She'd say as she'd amble over to the wealthy man, swaying her hips as she went.

She was so delicate and graceful in her movements, in her ridiculous flirting. Her slender hands stroked his shoulders, his cheeks, all attention on her eyes, her lips. As one hand delightfully played on his face, the other snaked its way to his purse, effortlessly, snatching it away into the hidden pockets of her skirts. Then, she left, leaving him hungry for more. She took my hand and watched him race away to the nearest brothel to spend what little florins my mother had let him keep.

Some nights I spent in the luxury of a brothel room, my mother laughing as I questioned the noises I heard from the other rooms. Other nights were spent on the rooftops, racing my father and his friends along buildings, never quite winning. But it was with my father that I felt at home, despite the less than satisfying sleeping accommodations.

However, I was the youngest in a group full of men and often felt alone, even with my fathers constant prompt of "you're one of us". And when the thieves guild went to visit the courtesans, my loneliness grew as a child of twelve watched my parents embrace before signalling for me to "run off and have fun".

So I did. And it was on one of those nights did I find my loneliness grow smaller.

The wind whistled as it rushed past me, my feet beating against the rooftops, scrambling to find purchase as I clambered up to a taller tower. I let out a breath as I pulled myself up, my young arms already stronger than some of the men I'd seen in Florence. I stood and surveyed the city at night.

Calm, peaceful. Sighing, I turned, to be hit smack bang in the face by someone leaping up from the ledge below. I didn't have time to scream before I stumbled back and fell off the tower.

As I snatched at a purchase, I let relief flood in and then anger roar out as I shouted vulgarities that I'd heard the thieves and courtesans use.

"BASTARDO!"

"Ah, Ezio, don't be like-"

"Uh, brother, I'm here."

"Then, who-"

"BASTARDO!" I cried again as I heard the two voices realise what had happened.

"Perdonatemi, (pardon me)" the first voice apologised and pulled me up as the other voice laughed, entertained that his brother had nearly killed someone thinking it was him.

"Are you okay?" The first voice belonged to a boy around my age, possibly thirteen, concern lining his face as he gripped my shoulder, helping me stand.

"BASTARDO!" I shouted again, angrily shooting daggers at the first boy and his brother, still laughing.

"Is that the only word you know?" the younger brother, Ezio, asked.

"Hush, brother, she's in shock. I'm sure you'd say all sorts of profanities if you were plunging to your death."

Big words, not sons of the thieves or courtesans, possibly someone of high status...?

"My name is Federico Auditore and this is my younger brother, Ezio."

"A pleasure," I replied sarcastically, dramatically dusting off my shoulders, "and I am- wait, Auditore? Oh no, oooh no..."

"What's wrong?" Federico asked as I backed away, my eyes searching for a hay bail below that I could make a quick escape.

"You'll have me hung for calling you a bastardo."

"Three times." Ezio chipped in.

"Nonsense, it was my fault." Federico insisted and stepped forward, causing me to step back.

It was with that step back that I lost my footing, again, and fell. That time, I had time to scream.

A hand darted out and snatched my collar, yanking my up, back to safety.

"Ah look, brother, you've saved her life. Now that makes up for nearly ending it." Ezio remarked.

"Shut up, stronzo." He barked. "Are you okay? And if you call me bastardo again, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to report you. Four's the limit, you see."

Ignorant, my young eyes widened, fearful of the consequences. Maybe just blindly jumping off this tower would be a better fate.

Federico laughed. "I'm joking!"

I snarled. "Don't do that! I thought I really was going to be reported."

Ezio scoffed, "Thieves, eh? What can you do?"

Federico went to shove his brother but Ezio leapt off the tower, arms stretched, flying through the air, landing in a hay pile below.

"Bastardo." Federico said to the air as he watched the young boy scamper away into the night.

"You better follow him." I said, my anger cooled.

"Yes, I'd better. I'll see you around." He waved as he joined his brother, bounding into the air and disappearing from sight.


	2. 2 Bella

Shortly after 'bumping into' Federico and Ezio on the tower steeple, I met them again a few days later. I discovered quickly that Federico had an extensive allure to make all the young women of Florence fall for him, much envied by Ezio who had not quite mastered his brothers skill.

"You know, Bella, I never quite got your name when we first met." He smiled gently as the three of us sat atop yet another tower, watching Florences night time activities.

"Maybe it was because you threatened to have me hung, bastardo." I snapped, shoving his shoulder.

"Ah dear, Federico, it seems the Bella is immune to your powers of seduction." Ezio teased as he lazily hung upside down from the huge iron cross that topped the church tower.

I scoffed. The word 'Bella' grated me. I had never been called it before. By the thieves I was known as 'Piccolo ucello' (little bird) and by the courtesans I was 'Fiore perfetto' (perfect flower) but never was I beautiful. Of course, I didn't believe it. In a few years, Federico and his brother would be using all sorts of flattering words to get the Florentine women on their backs. I wasn't going to fall for it.

"So what about the rest of your family? Do you have any other brothers and sisters?" I asked, changing the subject. I wasn't vulnerable, that was for certain, but I definitely did not want to be bedded at twelve by a poncey Auditore boy.

"Other than Ezio, I have a little sister, Claudia, who's eight, and a littler brother, Petruccio, who's six." Federico said, looking up at his sibling who was crouched at the very top of the cross, gazing at the eagle that passed by, softly crying in the distance. "And he's ten."

"I'm twelve." I said, rather bluntly. He looked around fourteen, maybe fifteen, with his muscular build and defined looks. I hoped that the age gap would deter him, but unfortunately-

"Ah, just a year younger than myself, Bella!"

"Stop calling me that!" I growled, punching his arm.

He laughed. "Ah, Bella, you may not believe it now, but years to come, you will see that you have the fairest looks in all of Florence."

I found myself smiling, blushing.

Damn it.

"Not as fair as me, I hope." Ezio grinned, hopping down from his perch.

"Oh please, brother, compared to her, you remind me of cow dung." Federico taunted as his brother feigned a hurt look, clutching his heart.

"Oh, don't say that." Ezio pouted.

"Hm, you're right, I mean, that's all you have to get by."

Ezio leaped at Federico and laughing, they tussled on the tower.

"Maledizone," (bloody hell) I sighed, standing up.

The boys broke their fight as they realised I was leaving.

"Ah, Bella, don't go." Federico called as I began to climb down.

"Yes, Bella, don't go, Federico hasn't used his pant dropping speech yet!" Ezio shouted before swiftly receiving a punch by his brother.

"I still haven't got your name!" Federico called out as I disappeared further away.

"It's Elisabetta!" I called back, racing away from the troublesome pair.


	3. 3 A Thief In Disguise

Five years swiftly passed, nearly each day and night filled with the company of the Auditore brothers. They kept me a secret from their family, not only for my sake but it would be unseemly for the highly respected Auditore family to be seen causing havoc accompanied by a beggar girl.

But as we grew, we changed. Ezio found his womanizing skills and Federico's skill grew, often catching me off guard where I would find myself blushing, nearly ruining my reputation as a tough member of the thieves guild.

And I changed too, the trials of a woman catching up with me as I stopped becoming a child. On those days of the month, I couldn't leave the brothel, I couldn't climb the rooftops, reduced to clutching my stomach as I lay uncomfortably on the bed. I missed climbing, I missed running and, it annoyed me to admit it, I missed the boys.

"Ah, Fiore perfetto," my mother said, sitting beside me as I groaned in pain. "I never see you anymore. You spend all your time with your father and I only see you when it's your time of the month."

"I'm sorry, mother" I sighed, rolling over. "It's just, there's so much to learn on the rooftops. I feel free there, here, I almost feel trapped. I want to live my life running with the rest of them, not... selling my body here."

She laughed, her gentle, man enticing laugh filled the room. "Ah, bambina.(child) It's not just that. There are a great many things the street can teach you."

"Uh, what would that be?" I groaned. I didn't want to be sucked into this. As much as I loved my mother, I didn't want to spend my life trapped in a brothel, making a living by sleeping with strange men.

"The art of disguise."

"Heh?"

"Uh, bambina, listen! You can get anywhere with the art of disguise. Here, put this on." She held up a courtesans dress and waved it in front of me. "Go on."

I groaned again climbing up from the bed. "Mother, you know I don't want to do this."

She smiled. "You won't have to, just do as I say."

I sighed but agreed. I dressed and my mother sat me at her mirror and table, painting my face and tieing up my hair. I hated having the thick blush and powder on my face, frowning at my reflection.

Tutting, my mother said, "Bambina, give me a smile."

For my mother, I put on a smile.

"Ah, that's better. Bella."

The word made me jump. I almost imagined Federico to be standing beside me.

"Now, let's go, test you this look."

I frowned again, much to my mother's annoyance. She snapped at me to keep smiling as she led me downstairs. Usually when I was here, I stuck out like a sore thumb in my thief attire, gaining strange looks from courtesans and customers alike. Now, I fit in, I blended into the crowd and no looks where thrown my way.

Well, nearly.

"And how much for you, Bella? I haven't seen you here before." The smooth voice of Ezio approached and I grinned. He didn't recognise me.

"You couldn't afford me and nor your brother." I teased.

He frowned, before realisation dawned.

"Elisabetta!" He laughed. "Taking on a new profession are we, since you can't match me or Federico in any race or fight?"

"Not a chance, I'm trying disguises. Which seem to work quite well."

"Told you!" My mother called as she breezed past.

"So why aren't you out tonight? Federico keeps moaning about how much he misses you." He grinned, a light of mischief sparkling in his eye.

"I can't, I'm, er..." and right on cue, the pain snapped back and I doubled over, clutching my stomach again.

"Elisa! Are you hurt? Do I need to call a doctor?" Concern replacing the mischief on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Ezio, I'm fine. It's just, woman pain."

"Oh..." He said, backing up slightly, sucking air through his teeth.

"Don't worry about me, go and choose a lady, and tell your brother I said hi."

"Are you sure you're not for sale?" Ezio grinned, winking.

"No, I'm not!" I laughed as he began to look around for a companion for that night.

"Just as well, I'm sure Federico wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I bedded you before him."  
Ezio winked and skipped away, leaving me frowning, wondering if he was just teasing or possibly telling the truth.


	4. 4 A Third Shadow

Over the next few months, I was seeing less and less of Ezio, often leaving early to visit various brothels across Florence or the home of the infamous Cristina Vespucci. That left me alone with Federico. And it shamed me to admit, I liked it that way.

It was yet another night that we spent just sitting on the rooftops of Florence. Taking in the cold air, I sighed. This was where I loved to be, high up and free.

"So, Ezio tells me he saw you at the brothel." Federico said, almost awkwardly. "I didn't know you had started working there."

"Bastardo!" I said, punching him in the arm. "And tell your brother he's a bastardo too!"

"I do every day, what's your point?"

"I was staying with my mother, trying disguises!"

"Oh! That bastardo, trying to make me jealous!" As soon as he said this, he bit his lip.

"Ah, jealous?" I asked, raising me eyebrow.

"Ezio seems to think that I have affection for you, that lying stronzo."

"Good save." I laughed, pushing him again.

He grinned and blushed. "Not that I wouldn't... You truly are a beauty now."

I smiled. "Oh don't start this again."

"You are though. The fairest young lady in all of Florence. I told you that you would be."

Honestly, it surprised me that he remembered. And in those five years, I'd never seen him trip over his words that when he talked to me. And I often found myself fumbling with my speech as well. He had grown well, from the mischievous, impish boy of thirteen to the muscular, charming young man of eighteen. His face had aged well, his complexion perfectly tanned, his lips smiling sweetly, beckoning...

Before I even realised it, we were kissing. He leaned forward, laying me down against the slates. My fingers combed his dark, silky hair, letting out blissful sighs every time our lips parted for breath.

As I felt his hands move to my waist, pulling down my trousers, I stopped.

"I knew it was just a ploy to get in my pants." I growled but didn't move.

He sat up. "I mean it, Bella, but even if it was, would you resist?"

He smiled playfully and I grinned. "Ezio was right, you really do have a pant dropping speech."

Carefully, he edged my trousers down, past my knees, past my ankles and tossed beside me.

"Well, what do you know, it works." Federico said, leaning down to part my shirt, lacing each part of my skin with kisses.

I laughed and pulled at his shirt, not surprised to see the toned and muscular torso that greeted me. Each item of clothing removed was precisely added to the pile beside me, wary to not let it fall on the streets below.

Even in the cool night air, we were anything but cold, despite our lack of clothing. He leaned over me, brushing away the hair from my face before bringing his lips to mine. One hand cupped my face, holding it close to his, while the other worked its way up my thigh to my sex. Gently, he entered me, pulling his lips away just so see me moan.

"Oh, Federico!" I cried out, feeling the rush of pleasure through every inch of my body.

"Not so loudly, Bella," he whispered, "there are guards about and I think we're being watched."

I sat up, startled, furious that we couldn't be left in peace.

"But you're clothes back on, Elisa."

I did as he commanded, following his gaze to the figure crouched above a chimney, nearly blending in. Then, the figure moved, jumping down and vanishing in the night.

"Ezio?" I asked, buttoning up my shirt as Federico pulled up his trousers.

"No, Ezio wouldn't just sit and watch. He'd interrupt like the stronzo he is."

I felt violated, my skin writhing at the thought someone had watched our intimate act.

"I'd better go." I said, dusting off my clothes.

He nodded. "We must finish this."

I grinned and pressed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Yes, we must. Meet me tomorrow night at the brothel."

"I won't have to pay, will I?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

My hand snaked its way down to his trouser, slipping into his pants. "That depends."

I winked and sprinted away, leaving him breathless before he even started running.


	5. 5 Under The Sheets

I sat at the dresser, watching my face in the mirror. Despite the courtesan outfit, my hair wasn't up in the style and neither did I wear the typical makeup. I poked my cheek and frowned. Bella, my arse, my looks were no different to the other women of Florence. It probably was just flattery so I would sleep with him. I smiled. But hell, I didn't mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Said a voice behind me, making me jump.

"Federico! Don't do that! Can't you at least give me some warning that you're there?" I snapped, jabbing a finger at his chest as he rose from sitting on the bed.

Caught off balance he fell back onto the bed, but on his way down, he snatched my waist, pulling me down with him.

"Bastardo," I whispered, tracing his lips with my finger.

"Is that the only word you know?" He grinned and kissed me, pulling my body tighter towards him.

I began unbuttoning his shirt as he unlaced my corset,.commenting on my change of attire.

"Bella, you suit a dress much more than your thief rags."

I stopped and sat up. "You do know dresses are very undignified to run in."

"But they're much more pleasurable to take off." He said, pulling me down again.

I grinned. Can't argue with that logic.

The corset came off completely, tossed to the floor alongside Federicos shirt. His lips still playing on mine, his thumbs slipped down to my waist, sliding off the courtesan skirt which I kicked off, successfully landing on the pile. I lifted my lips and leaned back. At his questioning look, I flashed him a mischievous grin and moved down his body, occasionally leaving kisses along his torso. When I reached his waist band, I bit it, tugging down his trousers with my teeth. He moaned softly, arching his back so the trousers could come off easily. I cast the trousers onto the pile before climbing back up his body.

Now completely aroused, his body beckoned as a sensual plaything, the perfect way to spend the night. I precisely slid my body onto his erection, making the both of us whimper delightfully. Putting one hand behind me to support myself, I began to lift my body up and down, feeling the bliss of him inside me each time I lowered myself. I felt his hands find my waist, assisting in holding me up and pulling me down.

As the movement became rhythmic, more moans escaped our lips, my eyes fluttering shut as my senses burst in a flurry of passion, growing, heightening to the climax. I bit my lip, not wanting to scream like I so desired but as the waves hit, I couldn't hold it in. I screamed his name as he moaned mine, a mixture of 'Bella', 'Elisa' and 'Elisabetta'.

The feeling left, escaping into the cool night breeze but we remained. Exhausted, I fell on top of him, sighing as I rested on his muscular chest. He let out a soft laugh and stroked my hair as we lay there on the stained bed, the smell of our activities pungent in the air.

Opening my eyes, I looked up to Federicos smiling face. I smiled back and he leaned down, softly kissing my forehead. Again I closed my eyes, as did he, succumbing to peaceful sleep.


	6. 6 Lovers Farewell

Not a happier sight could have been received than that of the sleeping Federico beside me. For a moment, I simply watched him, his tan chest rising and falling, almost glowing in the morning sunlight. His hair fell in waves over his face, his lips parted slightly. Then, he blinked and wearily opened his eyes.

"Good morning." He said, smiling gently as he softly kissed me.

"Good morning." I replied, kissing him back. "Wow, I really tired you out, didn't I?"

"Hm?" He blinked again, distracted by my lips.

"It's nearly midday."

"Oh? Oh!" He blurted, startled, flinging himself from the bed and darting for his clothes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and revealing my naked chest, hoping it would entice him back to bed.

"My father was going to show me his bank work. I turn nineteen soon and I'll start working at the bank." He stopped and smiled, turning back to me. "Work I could never take seriously however."

I laughed. "Go on then, but next time, we meet at yours."

Fully dressed he returned to me, lifting my chin for a kiss. "Of course, Bella. My family is out tomorrow night with the exception of Ezio. Shouldn't be too hard to be rid of him though."

He grinned and turned to leave, perching at the windowsill. "Dresses really do suit you, Elisa, but nothing suits you better."

I smiled. "Well, I only have the one dress to take off and you've already done that." I stood and seductively stepped towards him. "Another one would be much more exciting for the both of us to take off." I said, not looking into his eyes as I played with his shirt buttons.

"Ah, Bella, so that's your price."

"That's my price." I looked up at him through my eyelashes, a half smile playing on my lips.

"Don't tease me like this, I don't want to be seen with a bulge in my pants while looking at bank documents, do you know how odd that would be?"

I laughed. "Go, I'll see you tomorrow."

He grinned and said "Arrivederci, amante" (goodbye, lover) And with a last kiss on the forehead, he jumped, backwards, arms wide.

Grabbing a sheet, I held it over myself as I leaned out the window. I was almost afraid to see the scene below, but I knew him well enough to know he was too proud to die just yet. I watched him brush off several pieces of hay from his clothes as he emerged from the landing. He looked up to the window and blew a kiss before scampering off into the city.


	7. 7 The Betrayal And The Dress

Changing into my thief attire, I climbed out of the same window, but going up, instead of down. I sprinted across Florences building, the smile never leaving my lips. I felt as if I flew with each leap, the joy in my heart carrying me further. As I joined with my father and the rest of the guild, I stopped grinning crazily but I kept my slight smile.

"Ciao, bambina," my father greeted me, kissing me on each cheek.

"Ciao, padre," I replied.

"Someone's in a good mood, did you steal another 600 florins?" He asked, noting my obvious smile that lit up with every thought of Federico.

I opened my mouth to speak before one of the thieves, Nazario, stepped forward. "Probably because she's been off fucking the Auditore stronzo!"

"What?!" Where many of the response from the thieves, including my father who gripped me by the shoulders.

"Of all the men of Florence, and you chose to fuck the Auditore brothers?"

"Not both of them, Papà, just one..." I trailed off guiltily.

"Don't you, 'Papà', me, bambina! This could get you in serious trouble! Don't think that public executions are a distant thing, if someone found out-"

"There's nothing wrong with me sleeping with Federico Auditore, everyone knows that Ezio frequently visits the brothels," then I turned on Nazario, "and you! How dare you watch us together!"

"But Ezio isn't promised to someone."

I stopped. I slowly turned back to face my father, afraid to see the truth in his eyes.

"Federico Auditore is promised to Jolanda Terriani. If you were caught, a beggar girl like yourself... Let's say that you wouldn't get off as lightly as Federico."

"He... He didn't tell me." I felt the happiness fleet away as a crushing pain replaced it. I trusted him, I even trusted Ezio to tell me.

"Let him go, don't see the boy again. There are other Florentine men that are less risky to court. Ones that don't have powerful father's that take their daughters dowry extremely seriously." He lifted my chin up to look at him. "Bambina, I don't mean to hurt you, I just want you to be safe. Sì?"

"Sì, Padre." I sniffled slightly, refusing to cry. I could feel the dark eyes of Nazario burn into the back of my head and I dared not turn around.

"Eccellente." He smiled and stroked my cheek. "Now, I have a present for you which is deemed perfect now, good for you to keep safe." He pulled a small copper dagger from behind his back and handed it to me. "Try it out."

It was light in my hand and had a beautiful, intricate design on the handle. Just before the blade, there was a small, glass gemstone sticking out, it looked like a button-

As I pressed it, the dagger extended to a sword, just missing my father's right ear.

I squealed, "Mi dispiace(sorry), padre, mi dispiace!" I clicked the button again, the sword retreated back to a small knife and I grinned.

"Mille grazie, (thank you very much) Papà, it's perfect!"

He smiled. "Now that should keep you at arms length of trouble."

For the rest of the day, I practised parrying and reposting with my father and various other thieves. Despite the constant appraisal of my technique, my mind was far from the fight, in a fight of its own, in fact. Touseling between the betrayal of Federico, the fact he had put my life on the line, and my desperate longing to be back in his arms, filling our nights with powerful passion.

"Concentrato, bambina!" My father snapped as his sword whipped at my arm, creating a small cut in both my shirt fabric and my skin.

I apologised and continued the fight, but my movements were becoming lazy, sluggish as my mind kept wandering, away from there, to Federico...

As the sword drew a second cut, just below the first, my father sighed. "Get that cleared up and take some rest, we're done for today."

"Grazie, padre." I said and pocketed the blade, hopping down to the streets below to visit the nearest doctor.

While I was there, I bought some medicine and with the exasperated tut from the doctor, I left, thanking him and returning to the streets. Walking around, I noticed how out of place I was. Of course, it wasn't uncommon to see a thief on the streets, but it was uncommon to see one alone, and a girl at that, not expertly hidden as my long brown hair hung down my back. A thief alone was watched constantly, people held their hands over their purses as I walked past and kept a look out for the rest of my group.

I jogged back into the brothel and decided to heed my mother's instructions and train in the art of disguise. I pulled on the courtesan apparel, tied my hair up and added some light make up. Wandering back into the streets, I saw how invisible I was. It was completely normal for a courtesan to stroll the streets alone and the only looks that were sent my way were those of lusty men whose pockets were bigger than the bulge in their pants. Breezing past a tailor, I stopped. On the front mannequin was a beautiful red gown, the fabric glistening in the late afternoon sun, the bodice laced with delicate stitching and the skirt a modest length but countered by the low cut neckline. I asked how much it cost and was not surprised at the answer.

"Seven thousand and two hundred florins, signora" the tailor responded, equally unsurprised when I told him I'd return later.

Smiling wickedly, I thought to myself, I can steal that much.

For the continuation of the afternoon, I darted to and fro, man to man, showing a little leg, exposing more of my cleavage, distracting them long enough to relieve them of their purses. Mother taught me well, I thought passing by the tailor again, making sure the dress was still there. With the betrayal of Federico, I was sure he'd rather spend his florins in his precious, little Jolanda, I hissed bitterly under my breath.

Soon, just before closing time and just as the golden light of the sun nearly ended, I reached my target. Arriving at the counter I smiled.

"Seven thousand, two hundred and four florins, keep the change."

"Keep your change ragazza(girl), the dress has already been bought." The tailor said, pointing to the empty mannequin.

"Merda!" I exclaimed, gathering up the money.

Not looking back, I stormed away, angry at myself, the tailor and the stupid bastardo that bought the dress. Returning to the brothel, I slammed the money down on the table, attracting the attention of the Madame, Paola.

"Bambina, what's wrong?" She asked, endearingly holding my shoulders.

"Nothing. Share this out, buy something nice." I handed the purse to her, rather roughly, and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. I hoped no one else came to speak to me since the knife hidden on my thigh might find itself in their belly.

Throwing open the door my room, I was taken aback by the sight that received me. A dress, no, the dress, lay on my bed, a note resting upon it.

I snatched it up and read it.

"Bella,  
This is almost too beautiful to take off, but I think we'll manage.  
See you tomorrow,  
Federico"

So he was the stupid bastardo that bought the dress! I couldn't help but smile. I lifted the dress up and held it in front of the mirror. It was beautiful.

I'd better wear it for a while now since I won't be wearing it long tomorrow, I thought, climbing into the gorgeous garment.

As I stood, draped in luxurious fabric, I frowned again. I'd be defying father's wishes, if I was discovered, I could die, and that judgement could just be my father's alone.

I shouldn't go.

No, I should.

No, I shouldn't.

I cried out in exasperation and threw myself on the bed. I picked up the note. There was writing on the back.

"My love, you have my heart.  
I just hope that you can give me yours."

Fuck it. Even if he was lying, I'd sort it out there and then.

I'm going.


	8. 8 A Flower By The Window

As the light began to disappear behind the sun, I set off. With my new dress, I was greeted with different looks that I had never received before.

Jealousy.

Basking in it, a smug smile crept onto my face as I passed by several women, listening to their conversation, swiftly change to admiring the young ladies dress.

"It's beautiful, her father must be very wealthy."

"Do you think she's promised to any of the rich young men?"

"Maybe, Vieri de' Pazzi? No, maybe Federico Auditore?"

My heart leapt at the name but I carried on, undeterred by possible recognition. Maybe Federicos promising to Jolanda wasn't well known and kept between the families, with the occasional information leak.

Approaching the Auditore household, I stopped. I couldn't walk right in there, what if the family hadn't left yet? Casually, patrolling the border, I looked up and around for possible places to gain entrance.

Then, at one of the highest windows, I spotted a red flower laid carefully on the sill.

Federicos room.

I groaned and quickly checked no one was around before ascending the wall. I wore the courtesans shoes since they were the nicest I owned. Out of two pairs including worn, torn and stained running shoes, I thought to myself. I refrained from crying out each time I slipped, careful not to alarm passers by, or worse, guards. Maybe I should have worn my worn, torn and stained running shoes, I thought.

As I reached the window I climbed in, quietly, to see Federico waiting at the door, facing the other way. Tidying myself up, I stepped up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Merda!" He jumped, clutching his chest.

I laughed. "Let me guess, I should give you some warning first?"

He grinned and hugged me. "You idiota, the flower meant for you to come through the door, my family is gone!"

I groaned, annoyed that I risked ruining my dress rather than pay more attention to the signs of the city.

"And Ezio?"

"Off to see Cristina Vespucci again." He smiled. "Which leaves us, completely alone."

As I stood in his arms, all thought of Jolanda completely disappeared. All I was, was hungry for his touch, for his love.

He leaned towards me and kissed me, holding the small of my back and the back of my head. Wrapping my arms around his neck I fell into the bliss of his love again. I leaned back and softly moaned as he left trails of kisses along my cheek and down my neck, reaching as far down as the dress would allow.

"Now, for that dress to be off."

His hands crept behind my back, gently unlacing the corset that tied up on the back of the dress. Once done, the fabric loosened and fell to the floor leaving in nothing but my shoes. I kicked them off and stepped backwards, lying down on the bed and beckoning Federico to join me with an enticing finger.

Smiling mischievously, he leaned over me and I pulled his shirt off, our lips constantly breezing over each other. Again, his kisses left my lips, travelling down my neck, my breasts, my stomach, stopping at my inner thighs. I parted my legs wider, my head rolled back and my back arched as I felt his lips, his tongue take control of my sex. I moaned and sighed as his tongue darted about and his lips teased each piece of skin. I squirmed as I felt his breath, hot and excited, against my throbbing sex, rising in heat with each touch. As one hand grasped the sheets beside me, the other touseled with his hair, working in the same rhythm as he did. His lips not only do wonder in conversation and on my lips, but also on my sex. With every hot breath, with every tease of his lips, I felt my passion grow stronger, my body squirming as I reached further to the climax.

Finally, I cried out, my back arching as Federico held my hips, his thumbs rubbing against my warm skin. I lay there panting, and I could feel the heavy breaths of his pants as well.

With a slight movement and a sudden sound, Federico's trousers accompanied my dress on the floor and he clambered onto of my, lacing his kissed back up my body to my lips. I tasted my own heat and passion on his lips and kissed him all the more for it.

It was almost a surprise when his erection slid into me. I moaned out into his lips and he breathed heavily back into mine. I brought my legs up, rubbing against his hips as he began to work into me. I whimpered with every movement, much to Federicos delight, as I could feel his smile beneath the kiss. I stroked his hair and back as he moved faster, making each entry go deeper than before. My chest heaved as breaths tumbled from between my lips, growing heavy, hotter, the heightening passion returning. His kisses became less frequent as he too found his breath to be lacking.

"Sì, Federico, sì!" I cried, feeling the heat power through every inch of my body.

"Ah, Elisa, I'm going to-" He moaned, cut off by the release of warm liquid from his member.

"Aahh!" I joined in, reaching the final height of passion.

Our breaths returning, our lips found each other again.

"Give me five minutes and we can do this anywhere in the house that you wish."

I laughed at Federicos breathless invitation but I sure as hell wasn't turning it down.


	9. 9 The Promise

The morning sunlight crept through the window, leaving its soft, warm glow on my skin. Before I even opened my eyes, I smiled. Beside my cheek, I could feel his chest rise and fall, the tall, powerful figure of Federico still asleep. I shifted my arm to rest it beside his which had curled around my body. Slipping my hand into his, I watched the sleeping Auditore, his gentle lips twitch into a smile.

Suddenly, the crushing memory of his betrayal slammed into me, nearly making me gasp. I pulled my hand out of his and carefully pushed his arm away as I climbed out of bed.

"Elisa?"

I didn't turn at his voice. I didn't want to look at his beautiful, golden face, basking in the Florentine sunlight-

I shook my head, ridding myself of the image. I couldn't let myself fall for him. If I fell in love with him, it would spell me doom, since heaven knows I wouldn't spend a moment without him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I winced at the caring, concerned tone of his voice.

"How long were you promised to Jolanda? How long have you been lying to me?" I spoke, nearly whispering. I could feel a lump rising in my throat and my eyes start to sting. Damn it, I was not about to cry.

"Promised? What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me again!" I choked, taking a deep breath in an attempt to hold back tears.

I flinched under his touch and he felt it, cautiously withdrawing his hand from my shoulder.

"Elisa, I honestly don't know anything about this, I don't even know a Jolanda."

"How can you not know? It's your marriage!" I cried, my voice tainted with hysteria.

"Hush, Bella." His hands wrapped around my waist and I stood up, pushing them away.

"I honestly know nothing of this, maybe it's just a mistake. Who did you hear it from?"

I explained I heard it from the thieves guild, purposely excluding the fact that the conversation had arisen by our discovery. As I spoke, I still turned away, hugging myself, feeling ashamed that I had returned to him.

"It must be a mistake, I'll speak to my father."

I heard Federico change behind me and fought the temptation to turn around. Just looking at him made me want to crawl back into bed, pulling him with me.

"Get dressed, I'll walk you home after I talk to him." His voice had lost its silk, turning sharp, hurt.

Silently, I pulled the dress back on, tugging at the corset that tied up behind my back. Once ready, we left the room. I glanced back and immediately regretted it. Just the sight of it made me desperate to return, dragging the sulking stronzo with me.

"Padre!" I jumped as Federico addressed his father, equally surprised as I was.

"Ah, Federico, and..." Giovanni's sharp, attentive eyes drifted from his son to me. "I have not had the pleasure."

I smiled, as bravely as I could.

"Elisabetta, Ser Giovanni, the pleasures all mine."

I bowed deeply, wary of his power. If he believed I was a noble lady and not... well, what I really was, then perhaps I could be spared, I certainly looked the part.

"Padre, I must talk with you."

"Of course, what about?"

"I hear I've been promised to a Jolanda?"

Before Giovanni spoke, every scenario flew through my head. Scenarios including Giovanni piecing two and two together and calling the guards on me as an adulterer, others where she appears and Federico falls for her instantly as I'm thrown out on the streets, and the one I hoped for the most, where Giovanni is as equally clueless.

"Ah, sì, Federico."

My heart crumbled in my chest.

"Sì?"

"Sì, Jolanda Terriani."

"Terriani?!" Federico blurted, obviously familiar with the name. "As in, overprotective father and murderer of adulterers, Terriani?!"

"The same."

"Padre!" He cried, his hands pulling at his hair in terror.

"Don't fear, Federico," Giovanni laughed and placed his hand on his fretting sons shoulder. "She is, ah, a few years younger. The engagement will not be for some time, so I'm sure Terriani will not mind your... little fun."

Giovanni's eyes flicked to me when he said those words and my stomach twisted, contorted in fear, shame and the fact I was called his 'little fun'. No, Federico loved me, he said I had his heart-

But then he'd say anything to get my legs open.

"Are you sure, Padre?"

"Sì."

Federico let out a sigh of relief, that neither of our lives were on the line.

"Wait, how many years younger?"

Giovanni drew breath through his teeth before answering. Not a good sign.

"Well, she'll be fourteen when you marry."

"And how many years from now will that be?"

"Around six years from now."

"She's eight?!" Federico exclaimed, "but Padre, he has other daughters, older daughters!"

I frowned and promised him a kick in the backside later.

"Well, sì, but they are either promised, engaged or married."

Federico sighed. "And there wasn't another family? One that wasn't governed by a sadistic father who threatens to cut off his daughters suitors balls if they so much as look at another woman?"

"No, not unless you want a farm animal for a bride."

"But I don't want to marry a child either! I'll be twenty five while she has barely become a woman!"

"Federico, go and cool off. We'll talk about this later."

"Arrivederci, padre." He said, storming away while I hurried after him.

"Arrivederci, Ser Giovanni."

"Arrivederci, Lady Elisabetta."

I smiled at the term 'lady' and continued after Federico. His tall frame caused him to stride quickly, while I, a good few inches shorter, had to catch up with occasional bursts of jogging.

"You're meant to walk me home, not make me chase you." I said, without teasing or joking, just speaking softly, hoping it would calm him.

He slowed and turned.

"Mi dispiace, Elisa. I just... I need some air. Can you walk back alone?"

I nodded, hurt. I reached to his face and gently pulled it down to mine, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Arrivederci, Federico." I said and left.

I began walking quicker as I felt my eyes begin to water. Just let me get out of the courtyard, don't let him see me cry...

"Elisa! Wait!"

I stopped but didn't turn. Two hands reached around me and turned my body around. I kept my head bowed, still afraid that the tears would fall.

"Know this. What just happened, changes nothing. I still love you, you still have my heart and I will do everything in my power to stop myself from marrying that... bambina!" One slender finger lifted my chin up so I could look him in the eyes. "Even if it does get my balls cut off."

I laughed, sniffing, thankful that my urge to burst into tears was leaving.

"And besides, it's my birthday next week and I would hope that I'd be getting a special present." He cheekily raised an eyebrow, hinting an innuendo.

I flashed a wicked grin. "Of course, anything for you, amante."

Smiling, he kissed me, leaving a promise on my lips. A promise that I dearly hoped he would never break.


	10. 10 First Blood

The kiss still playing on my lips, I strolled through Florence in the morning sun, shoppers bustling past as they rushed to and from various stalls, buying everything from artwork to boot repairs. I smiled to myself, feeling light enough to allow the residents of Florence to keep their purses.

I suppose, had I been a little less carefree, I would have sensed the eyes that followed me, the shadow that stalked me, the hot breath on the back of my neck just before the cold blade of a knife pressed against my throat.

I cursed myself for wandering into an empty alleyway, practically guarded by its tall walls, nearly too high to climb, and definitely too difficult to do so in this dress. I had to admit. The novelty of the dress was starting to wear off.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my fists clenched, ready to go for my attackers face.

"A friend." Responded the familiar voice.

"Nazario!" I hissed as he pulled me around to face him, the point of his knife still at my throat.

"What are you still doing prancing around with the Auditore cazzo (prick) and in that stunning number, none the less."

I shuddered as his eyes trailed down my body, his eyes alight.

"It's none of your business, stronzo. I'll fuck who I want and no one needs to know." He knew I meant my father and I wasn't going to have him running off to tell him what his dirty little girl had been getting up to.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong. At the thieves guild, we share our secrets, bonding us together. But I suppose, this time..." He stepped closer, the knife still at my neck, pushing me back until I hit the wall. "... I could make an exception."

"Bastardo! Get off me!" I snarled, ready to knock him out cold as soon as he made a move.

"You're going to let me do what I want with you, or this is going through your throat. And I'll tell your father how you were caught fucking that Auditore boy, impersonating nobility and killed by a guard."

A hideous grin spread onto his face, repulsing me. I flinched as his spare hand crept under my skirts, groping. His coarse hands roughly grabbed my sex, making me cry out, swiftly silenced by the knife pressing deeper. As his fingers began to do their work, I bucked against the wall, again, rewarded with another jab in the throat.

I fumbled with my skirt, attempting to save myself.

Nazario tutted. "Don't push my hand away, or you know what happens."

As his disgusting lips found my chest, I found my courage again.

"It's not your hand I'm trying to reach." I growled, pressing the glass gemstone.

The copper blade sprung from just in front of his belly to sticking out of his back, blood seeping from the wound. He looked up startled at my merciless face as I shoved him away, his dagger clattering to the floor. He stumbled for a while, muttering 'cagna (bitch)' and 'puttana (whore)' as he died. As he fell to his knees I knelt beside him.

"It appears it'll me that will be telling father that you were killed by the guards, probably for raping some poor defenceless noblewoman." I smiled and stood.

"Puttana!" He cried, his hands bloody from clutching his wound.

"Cazzo." I spat and kicked his head, silencing him.

And there I left the first man I ever killed, without remorse, without regret, nothing but relief as the man bled to death in the empty alleyway.


	11. 11 A Working Facade

p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"The news of Nazario's death swiftly found the thieves guild and as they bowed their heads and removed their caps, not a tear was shed and his memory was quickly forgotten./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""A guard, you say?" My father asked and I nodded./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""I saw the whole thing. The woman screamed for help and he was pulled into an alleyway and stabbed. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Lying had become second nature to me and although it hurt to lie to his face like this, the truth would probably have me killed./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""No worries, bambina. Bastardos." He spat. "A hideous act on Nazario's part but we are worthless creatures, easy to be rid of. All they need is an excuse." He bent down, gripping my shoulders. "Elisa, times are becoming darker. Now, more than ever, you need to stay safe."/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"I nodded again. "Sì, padre."/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Bambina buono (good child)," he kissed my forehead and smiled. "Now go and see your mother, she says she has more disguises to teach you."/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Alright, arrivederci, papà" I said, jogging across the roof, waving goodbye./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Arrivederci!" He called after me as I disappeared off the rooftops and onto the street below./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"*****/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Ah, there you are, Fiore perfetto!" My mother smiled and brought me into her arms. "I saw the dress in your room, molto bella (very beautiful), who bought it for you?"/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Uh... An admirer, I guess." I shrugged. I wasn't entirely sure if i should tell her of Federico./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Ah, Elisa! My beautiful girl! Attracting suitors, and rich ones at that! Tell me, who is he?" Then, a sly smile played on her lips. "Or do you not know his name?"/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"I laughed. "I don't know, madre, I found it on my bed the other day."/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""And no note, or flowers? The nerve of some men!" She scoffed. "But now, I have more to teach you."/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"We walked up to my room, again, receiving odd looks from various courtesans and customers who hadn't quite become used to my rugged thief apparel./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Don't steal my purse this time, ladro (thief), I worked hard for these florins." Said a blonde courtesan, descending the stairs as we walked up. She said this with a smile and wink, familiar with me and my mischief on the streets, making me wonder if she was on of my victims as I tried to pay for the dress./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"I grinned back as we entered the room. Despite my reluctance to become a part of this place, I had grown to care for the girls of this house, almost like sisters./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Now, Bella. Put your dress on and we'll see how you can become a proper noblewoman."/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"I changed and shrugged off my mothers help as I tightened the corset, causing her to raise an eyebrow./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Now, posture."/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"I straightened my back and held my head up, almost sneering as I looked down my nose./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"She chuckled at my portrayal of a stuck up rich woman. "Sì, Bella, sì. Now, walk."/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"Keeping my head high, I took long strides, pretending to push the peasants out of my way, rewarded with another chuckle from my mother./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Very good, now walk with these." She handed me a pair of shoes with a two inch heel. /spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"Slipping them on, I continued walking./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Merda!" I squealed, my ankles twisting as unsteady shoes caused me to fall./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Elisa!" My mother scolded, helping me back up again. "A lady doesn't swear and neither does she tumble in heels. Be careful this time. Remember, heel, toe, heel, toe."/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"I nodded and did as she commanded. Over time, I gradually became more careful walking in them, and careful not to curse in front of my mother. /spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""That's better, bambina. Head up, back straight."/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"Eventually, I managed to walk well enough that my mother deemed it necessary to try the streets. Keeping her distance, my mother followed in pursuit. Noting the glances I received, I guessed I was pulling off the façade rather well. /spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"Testing my theory, I purposefully bumped into one of Florence's fairly well off middle class citizens./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Mi scusi (excuse me), Signora, mi dispiace tanto (I'm so sorry)!" The man blurted, sincerely apologising for what was clearly my fault./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"I gave a nod to represent my forgiveness and continued on my way. /spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""It's working!" My mother whispered, walking right behind me./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size:  
13px;""Sì, maybe the streets have more to teach than I first thought." /spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""I told you, bambina." /spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"Returning to the brothel, I gingerly removed my shoes, wincing as I wiggled my toes and rotated my ankles. /spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Ah, you'll get used to it."/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""How do you know, you wear slippers all day." I moaned, stretching out on my mother's bed. It was strange to find that walking in heels for thirty minutes was more exhausting than thirty minutes of roof running./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""I don't spend all day as a courtesan, you know. Sometimes I prefer to walk the streets as different people, servant girls, noblewomen, it helps me to watch over la mia bambina (my little girl) from time to time."/spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"I froze. How much 'watching' had she done? Had she seen me go back and forth from Federico's home, had she seen my run in with Nazario? /spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""Oh?" I spoke simply, showing no change in my voice despite my heart thumping rapidly in my chest. If she found out, no doubt she'd tell father and I'd be in deep merda./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;""You pull off the courtesan outfit very well, Elisa. And I see you took on my tricks to earn a few florins." She grinned and pinched my cheek, delighted that I had learned her ways./spanbr style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /br style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;" /span style="font-family: monospace; font-size: 13px;"I sighed inwardly. I was safe, for now. But God knows how long it would be before I was. But I knew the longer I stayed with him, the longer I was at risk. And I couldn't tear myself away./span/p 


	12. 12 A Thorn In The Side

Knowing that my mother patrolled the streets and my father on the rooftops, I began taking on my own disguises as I visited Federico. Often, I found myself leaving during the night once we had fully exhausted ourselves. Before jumping down, I'd look back at him, sleeping, longing to curl up beside him and rest my weary body, but I knew it was safer to leave now than during the day.

But even strolls through the market required disguises as I searched for the perfect birthday present for Federico. Of course, he'd be getting what I gave him every time I visited him, but this time, I wanted something that I could leave with him, even when I was gone. Taking on the persona of a middle class woman with a dress I stole from a clothes line, I milled around the stalls. Finally, a lone woman selling various trinkets caught my eye.

"Ciao, bella donna (pretty woman), do any of my wares interest you?" She had an old, kindly face, helpful for making the customers feel pressured to support the dear old lady.

"Perhaps, signora, what is there?"

The woman pointed out every piece of jewellery that she owned. While nearly all of it was designed for the Florentine woman, there was one necklace that caught my eye, simple enough for a man to wear without him being called an 'omosessuale' (homosexual). I held it up, examining it. Held on a simple chain, the necklace consisted of a blue and silver orb, the colours glistening in the midday sun. On closet inspection, there seemed to be an engraving.

"Hal il mio cuore.(You have my heart)" I said aloud, smiling as I read.

"Perfect for your husband." The lady encouraged, seeing the smile on my face.

"It is perfect." I said, much to the woman's delight.

I paid the due amount and pocketed the present.

"Ah, Elisa, what good taste you have!" My mother suddenly appeared beside me, making me jump.

She was wearing a similar attire to myself and I inwardly groaned that she had discovered me before I'd discovered her.

"The lady-" the old woman began to speak but I flashed her a look with a slight shake of my head and she understood. "...was admiring the bracelets I have for sale. Very cheap too."

"Oh, yes. Very beautiful." My mother lifted up a red beaded bracelet and rested it on my wrist. "It would suit you very well."

"Grazie, madre." I smiled.

"I'll buy it, how much?"

"Twenty five florins."

As my mother handed over the money, I added an extra five from my own purse.

"For the trouble." I said with a knowing look.

"Grazie, signoras." The woman nodded and we left.

"That was very generous of you." My mother remarked as I tried on the new bracelet.

"I don't think she has had much customers today, I wanted to help her a little." I lied, hoping my mother wouldn't note my word of 'trouble'.

"You are too kind, Elisa. Thieves are not meant to be generous. That is left to the richer people, those that can afford to give a little extra. We can't. That little extra could cost us a meal."

I bowed my head. "I know, madre. I'm sorry."

"Ah, Elisa." She took my hands and looked dearly into my eyes. "If only you were born into a noble family. Then you could get treats like this every day." She kissed my forehead. "One day you'll have a family of your own and you must promise me that you'll treat my lovely grandchildren as often as you can. And I know that that'll be very often since with your beauty, you could ensnare any nobleman, probably even Federico Auditore."

My stomach turned as she mentioned his name, but I kept the act up. "Probably not, I heard he's promised anyway."

"Oh, to who?" She asked, always inquisitive of the latest gossip to discuss with the other courtesans.

"Jolanda Terriani."

"As in 'ball crushing' Terriani?"

"The same."

She breathed through her teeth. "Well, I must say, he's doing well to not upset him. I've heard he hasn't visited any brothels in all of Florence for a fair few weeks. Some of the girls are missing him dearly." She laughed.

Two emotions fluttered in my gut, one, that he had stayed faithful, remaining with me rather than spending his florins on someone else to share his bed. The other was different. Jealousy? I'd seen it those women's faces, but I hadn't felt It for a long time. I'd become too used to my life to wish for anything better. But this was new. It almost pained me to think of him with other women, but I brushed the feeling aside. That was the past.

*****

The day arrived of Federico's nineteenth birthday, and with his present tucked into the inside pocket of my cloak, I made my way to his home.

As I approached the house, I decided on the front entrance. There would be a lot of friends and family visiting so I could easily blend in.

However, I was greeted by Ezio, rushing out, not exactly looking thrilled to see me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noting the concern on his face.

"Probably not the best time you were here, Elisa." He said, herding me away from the Auditore home.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Terriani and his daughter are here to celebrate being one year closer to the engagement."

"But that shouldn't matter, Giovanni-" I stopped and corrected myself. "Your father said that because of the years that they had until the engagement, it would be fine for Federico to continue... uh, seeing me."

"Well, Terriani thinks otherwise. They've just announced their engagement."

The words hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"Wh- what?" I stammered, hardly believing what Ezio was telling me.

"It's true, Elisa. I'm sorry. But he told me it wouldn't stop him from seeing you."

I nodded. "It better not." I muttered. I didn't blame him, no doubt he had Terriani's blade to his back when he agreed but now it would be even more difficult to visit him.

"Merda!" I cursed, kicking the dirt.

"Not exactly. I've arranged that he see you tonight."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow. I'd known Ezio for long enough that his 'arrangements' were nothing but trouble.

"After dinner, which of course will be much bigger than usual, we will state that we need a walk. He'll visit you at the brothel and I'll follow, making sure he's not followed by Terriani's men. And you just have to sit pretty." He grinned.

"Sounds good. I'll wait."

"Arrivederci then."

"Arrivederci, and thank you, Ezio."

"No problem, I'd much rather have you for a sister in law than Jolanda. Even Claudia considers her a baby!"

I smiled at the compliment and waved as he jogged back to the house, nearly filled with fussing relatives over the oldest Auditore boy, congratulating him on his nineteenth year and his engagement.

I wandered back to the brothel, dearly hoping that the night would go to plan. There was too much at stake here but I'd risk it all for another night with him.


	13. 13 A Birthday To Remember

I waited for him, almost nervously twiddling with my hair as I sat cross legged on the bed. Occasionally, I adjusted the night gown I wore, the silk fabric bodice hugged my figure but the skirt had enough space for me to sit comfortably. The dress was designed for newly wed brides on their wedding night but since I figured it wouldn't be happening anytime soon, Federico's nineteenth birthday was a good enough time as any. One of the courtesans had arrived not long ago with nothing in her possession but a ring, a few florins, the clothes on her back and that dress. No one asked what had happened. Many of the girls had come from various backgrounds and inquisitive natures often caused tears. The girl, Lana, wanted to be rid of the memories and the ring was traded for money but the dress was given away to my mother who showed her the warmest welcome. And deciding my wardrobe was too empty, and that I would of course one day marry a rich nobleman, the dress was given to me.

I tugged at the skirt again and sighed. The dress was very beautiful. There must have been some dark memories clinging to this.

"Bella." Federico smiled, sitting at the window. At his voice, all thoughts of Lana and her past fled, replaced by the warmth of his presence.

"Did you get here alright?" I asked, standing to greet him.

"Sì, Ezio is milling around below somewhere. He promised he wouldn't disturb us."

"Good." I said, gently pulling him from the window to the bed.

"Ah, is this my present?" Federico grinned, playfully stroking the fabric of the dress.

"Well, yes, but there's something else." I went to the dresser and opened the drawer, picking up the necklace. "Here." I said, passing it to him.

"Hal il mio cuore." He read, bowing his head to put it around his neck. "It's beautiful, Elisa. Perfect."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Countless times, the thought of it being too feminine crossed my mind, and I was at peace to know he liked it.

"Now I have your heart, how about now I have your body." A playful smile danced on his lips, not stopping when he kissed me.

I returned the kiss, as if silently saying 'of course' and he moved me over to the bed, gently lying me down. As one of his hands held the back of my head, the other ran down my side, following each curve until he arrived at my thigh. Pushing back the fabric, he raised my leg and I wrapped it around the small of his back as we tugged at the clothes of each others top half. The bodice of the dress parted, revealing my naked chest and as more skin started to show, the hotter we were both becoming.

"Federico!" The door slammed open, making us both curse as I fumbled with the bodice, hiding myself.

"Ezio! What the hell- Merda! What happened?!" Federico demanded, flustered from the interruption.

I looked up, now confident that my top half was secure, greeted by the bloody, beaten up Ezio, clutching his side as he stood at the door.

"I'm so sorry, there were three men... They had swords-" He winced and slid down the door frame which he leant on for support.

"Ezio!" Federico rushed to his brother and helped him up. "He needs a doctor."

"So will you when Terriani's men report back! Quickly go home, tell your father Ezio was wrongly attacked, lie your ass off, I'll take him. Go!" I ordered, shifting Ezio's weight onto myself.

Federico took my face and kissed me, before racing out of the window. I climbed out of bed and helped up the wounded boy. I groaned at the weight of him, but that was as far as my complaining would go. Gingerly, I helped him down the stairs to one of the sofas where many of the girls fussed over him, upset about one of their favourite customers injuries.

"Fetch a doctor." I said, shooing one of the girls away.

"Elisa! What happened?" My mother said from behind me.

"My friend Ezio was attacked." I replied, hoping the wounded young man was a good enough distraction from my attire.

"Elisa, stand up." She commanded and I stood from a crouch beside Ezio's broken body, keeping my eyes down. It seemed the distraction was not good enough.

"Sì?" I asked tentatively.

"The dress you're wearing, why do you have it on now? And don't you dare lie to me, Elisabetta." Her voice was firm and I winced at the sound of my full name spoken so harshly.

I decided that the lie had gone off long enough. At the moment, father was nothing compared to the raging anger of Terriani.

"Madre, promise you won't be mad." I raised my eyes to hers, trying to appeal to her motherly nature.

"That depends." She snapped, her arms folded.

"I've been sleeping with Federico Auditore. He was engaged this morning and he came to visit me because he still loves me and doesn't want to marry Jolanda. Ezio was trying to make sure he wasn't followed but he was outnumbered and injured and now Terriani's going to kill me and-" My voice cut off as I found a lump in my throat, the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

I expected my mother to slap me, furious that I had endangered my life by sleeping with a man far nobler than myself. But, instead, she brought me into her arms, stroking my hair as I began to sob.

"I don't care who you've been sleeping with, as long as your hearts are true, you'll find peace in each others arms."

We were broken up by the doctors arrival. His black apparel and the stork like mask was a strange sight in the colourful brothel but he was certainly welcome.

"Where is the boy?" He demanded, led by the courtesan I shooed away earlier.

"Here!" I called, wiping my nose and sniffing, maintaining composure.

Without a word, the doctor knelt down beside Ezio and began assessing the wounds. He 'um'ed and 'ah'ed until he opened his satchel and pulled out various medicines, scratching his chin as he pondered over which one he would administer.

"This should numb the pain." He said, pouring the vial into Ezio's mouth.

Ezio grimaced at the task but swallowed none the less and sighed as the effects began to take place. As the doctor began wrapping his injuries, we relaxed, confident in the knowledge that Ezio wasn't on the brink of death. If that happened, I'd be loosing a dear friend and the brothel would be loosing a dear income.

Suddenly, the door crashed open, guards stormed in and pushed the girls aside as the great Terriani himself strode in. In his wake was the battered figure of Federico, dragged in by two more guards.

"Hush, bambina." My mother whispered, knowing I would cry out from the sight. Cautiously, she stepped in front of me, aware that my attire stood out from the others.

"Where is she?!" Terriani demanded, nearly frothing at the mouth as his bloodshot eyes, darted from girl to girl.

Federico remained silent, only whimpering as he received a sharp kick from the guard on his right.

"Is it you?" Terriani grabbed the nearest girl by her shoulder and shook her roughly.

"No!" She squealed. "Ser Federico has not visited any brothels for a long time!"

"Liar!" He spat, throwing her to the floor.

"Can I help you?" The soft voice of Madame Paola came from the top of the stairs as her elegant, ladylike figure almost floated down the stairs.

"Puttana!" He seethed, "One of your whores has been fucking the Auditore boy, who's promised and engaged to my daughter!"

"We have not seen him here for quite some time," she smiled gently, her hands clasped in front of her, "perhaps there has been a mistake?"

"No! My men followed him here! He climbed up the window. His stupid little brother tried to protect him."

Then, three more figures joined the crowd, Maria and Claudia Auditore, clutching each other, gingerly following the enraged Giovanni.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He snatched Terriani's shoulder, forcing him around to face him. Giovanni was tall but nothing in comparison to Terriani's enormous frame.

"Your bastardo of a son has been caught breaking his promise to my daughter, they have to pay!"

"You beat up both of my sons because my nineteen year old son has slept with another woman instead of waiting six years to bed your youngest daughter?!" Giovanni exclaimed. He was about half a head shorter than Terriani but his fatherly anger didn't let him back down.

"He's unfaithful!"

"He's a boy!"

Still seething, Terriani knew his fight against the Auditores was lost. His fight with the courtesans however...

"Who is she?!" He whipped around, wrenching Madame Paola by her collar. "Tell me!"

"Ser, please!" She begged, fear taking place in her eyes, something we never saw befall the ever calm Paola.

"Stop it!" Various voices called out, but all were suppressed by his guards, pushing the defiant away.

Terriani brought a firm hand across her face, the sound resonating throughout the room. As she refused to answer, she was tossed to the floor, his anger ready to rent itself on another victim.

He made his way around the girls, picking a random one, shaking her violently, threatening her with a knife, slapping her face, screaming the same question, 'Was it you?!".

Taking no more of the needless pain, I stepped out from behind my mother.

"It was me."

The room went silent. As I looked from face to face, the reactions varied. My mother clutched her heart, afraid. Some of the girls had their hands over their mouths, shocked. Giovanni gave me a sad, knowing look. He knew I wasn't just 'a bit of fun'. He knew I meant something.

Wearily, Federico raised his head.

"Elisa... No..." He strained, before one of the guards struck him again.

I stepped back as Terriani stormed over to me. He snatched my wrist and turned sharply, pulling me after him.

"No!" My mother cried, trying to wrench my arm free from his vice like grip.

His hand struck her at her jaw, sending her soaring back, landing heavily on the floor.

"Mother!" I screamed, desperate to run to her, make sure she was safe, but I was being pulled further away and my view of her was obstructed as the girls surrounded her.

I was dragged out of the brothel, guards, courtesans and the Auditore family in my wake. Out in the darkened streets, the guards that waited outside had prepared something that made my stomach turn.

A wooden, bloodstained block took center stage in the courtyard, lit torches standing either side, ready to illuminate the victims fate.

I cried out as I was thrown in front of it, my knees slamming against the cobblestones.

"You will pay for crimes, puttana, with death!" Terriani announced, shoving my head onto the block.

"Elisa!" I heard the frantic cry of my mother, leaning for support on one of the girls, her jaw red from the impact.

I kept my head down and closed my eyes. I tried to shut off my hearing, wanting nothing but my last thoughts to be of the warmth of Federico by my side, the dainty laugh of my mother, the feeling of soaring through the air as I leapt off a building.

As my hands were bound behind my back, I still refused to open my eyes. I heard the footsteps approach the block, the deep inhale from the executioner as he raised the axe.

This man is insane! I thought, almost feeling the pleasure of Terriani as he would be watching the adultress be executed.

So then, I squeezed my eyes shut, even tighter, and waited for the blow.


	14. 14 The Battle

It seemed to take forever for the axe to fall. When it did, I winced, only to realise my head was still connected to my body. The axe cluttered beside me, along with the heavy form of the executioner.

Opening my eyes, I saw his black mask, torn, blood seeping from his neck. I sat up to see the fight begin, Giovanni leading the attack, wielding a thin blade at his wrist. The guards retaliated only for the unsuspecting courtesans to relive them of their weapons, either throwing them to Ezio or the feisty Claudia, or taking the guards on themselves. I jumped as I felt my arms move, but was relieved as I heard the bond tear under the knife. My rescuer helped me up and turned me to face them.

"Federico!" I cried and threw myself at him, grateful that he hadn't been cut down

"Steady now, the medicine is still taking it time." He flinched and I backed away.

"Can you fight?" I asked, touching his shoulder.

"Can you?" He responded, eyebrow raised.

In answer, I ran into the fight, catching a sword that was tossed my way. It was heavier than my copper blade, but it would do. Distracted by a punch in the face by a courtesan, I lunged, the sword ripping through the guard, protruding out of his stomach. Tearing it out again, the guard fell, dead and my attack extended to the other guards. In the clatter of blade against blade, I saw Ezio, Giovanni and Federico lead the fight. Claudia was brave, but unskilled and found herself on the defence, squealing with every strike she received on her blade, held up to protect her. I ran to help her, slicing the guard from behind.

"Grazie!" She breathed, lowering her sword.

"No problem, now get out of here, take your mother and go!"

She nodded, unfazed by being ordered by a half courtesan, half thief and now a killer. Claudia, stubborn as she was, knew when to do as she was told.

I threw myself back into the fight, parrying and lunging. I wasn't practising anymore, this was real. My eyes caught the sight of bodies on the floor, mostly guards, but there were still forms of the courtesans, cut down mercilessly.

My heart lurched at the thought of my mother being among the dead. Caught off guard, my opponents blade cut at my leg ripping the fabric, staining it with blood.

I cried out, but continued fighting, bringing my thoughts back, remembering my father's chants of Concentrato!

Soon, the courtyard was silent. The clashing blades had stilled and the victors stood, assessing the fallen. I turned to see the writing body of Terriani, pinned down by someone, a knife held to his throat.

"How dare you try to kill my daughter!" The voice shrilled.

"Mother." I said calmly, my hand on her shoulder. "If you kill him, the Auditores will be blamed."

She paused, considering.

"She's right." Said Giovanni, approaching the scene. "Claudia has sent for guards, they'll escort him back to Venice where he can decide on a new son in law, leaving Florence in peace."

The shaking form of Terriani nodded, reduced to a quivering wreck at the sight of a courtesan with a knife. The cities guards approached, dragging him to his feet.

"He'll be on the first carriage to Venice tomorrow morning." Confirmed the leader and with that, they turned back, marching away with the humbled nobleman.

"Elisa!" Federico called and at his voice, I dropped the sword and ran to him, still so thankful that he hadn't been cut down.

"We won." I said, holding him tight.

"I've won more than I could have dreamed of." He said, kissing the top of my head.

The fight over, we were left to deal with the wounded and the dead. The courtesans bodies numbered five, and they were brought inside, covered and awaiting burial. Terriani's guards were left outside, awaiting the birds and the rats that were hungry for their next meal.


	15. 15 Blessing

I awoke to the sound of arguing. Of course, it was different to the usual arguing I heard, no high pitched voices of who took who's make up from the courtesans, and no threatening yells as one thief accused another of stealing their florins. I rolled over and sighed. After last night, Giovanni had let me sleep in the spare room of the Auditore household, wary of stray guards sent by Terriani to finish the execution. We both knew that his pride was too high to be beaten by a lowly courtesan and if it was in his power to bring his pride back up, he'd do it. I didn't think I'd be safe until I knew Terriani was back in Venice.

However, my room was just beside the main hallway where the raised voices of Maria, Giovanni, Ezio and Federico could be heard.

"I saw it!" Ezio yelled. "You leapt from the scaffold to the back of the executioner! You had that knife on your wrist..."

"Like an assassin!" Federico added.

There was a heavy sigh from Giovanni.

"Your father is not an assassin, you know that. This tired, old banker merely punched him in the back of the head." Maria insisted. "You must have been seeing things, you were both beaten fairly roughly. Or maybe there was something in the medicine?"

I had to agree with the boys. I did see the dagger. And the wound at the executioner's neck, a stab wound not something you'd get from a punch to the back of the head.

I rose from the bed and wrapped a dressing gown around myself which had been left for me, hung on the door of the wardrobe. I still wore the dress from the night before but my wound had been cleaned and wrapped, leaving only the tear in the fabric and the small blood stain as evidence. I left the spare room and as soon as I entered into the hallway, the room went silent.

"Let's ask Elisa, did you see father jump down and kill the executioner, assassin-like?" Ezio questioned, positive that he hadn't been seeing things.

"The child had her head on the block, I don't think she saw much." Giovanni said and Ezio grunted.

I didn't see much, that was for sure, but I did see, just before Giovanni switched weapons to a sword, he battled on with the blade that darted from his wrist.

Maybe I was seeing things too.

The boys sighed in exasperation, the fight lost and stepped back as Giovanni addressed me.

"You'll be pleased to hear, Terriani and his daughter have just left. You're welcome to stay another night if you so desire." His gentle, knowing eyes darted to Federico and I bowed.

"Grazie, Ser Giovanni, I'd be honoured."

The four of us left Giovanni as he turned to go back to his study and to his work and Maria took my arm. The other two lingered but their mother smiled and shooed them away so she could talk to me alone.

"You love my son, don't you?" She asked, leading me down the hall.

"I do." I said simply, rather sheepishly. Now, practically everyone knew about us and while the Auditores treated me with respect, I knew I wouldn't be allowed to spend the rest of my life with him.

"He loves you too." She said, smiling to herself.

"I know."

"Bambina," she stopped and turned me to face her. "While many nobles would shudder at the thought of their son marrying a courtesans daughter-"

And a member of the thieves guild, I thought.

"-I could think of no better match for my son, than his own choice. You love each other dearly and despite your background, your appearance has potential to deceive the whole of Florence that you are a noblewoman."

"What are you saying?" I asked, rather bluntly.

"I'm saying that, should he ask, I would be thrilled if my son asked for your hand."

I froze. Was this happening? Did I just receive Maria's blessing to marry her son?

And then suddenly, as if my movements weren't my own, I found myself, arms wrapped around Maria Auditore, whispering 'grazie' over and over again. She laughed and hugged me back.

"I know I've made the right decision." She said as we parted. "Now, I'm sure Federico will want to see you. Go."

I bowed, showing my respect, and then, as quickly as a dignified walk would take me, I raced away. Sighing, Maria watched me go, sure in her heart that not only she had made the right decision, but so had her son.


	16. 16 Blending In And Separation

The next few weeks played on blissfully. My nights were spent in Federico's arms, no pain of leaving early or fear of being caught. I became closer to the rest of the Auditore family after the ordeal, and while my nights were spent with Federico, my days were often spent with Claudia. Together, we walked the streets, like sisters, giggling at the stuck up rich women, screeching at the children to keep out of her way.

"Are you sure you're not a noble?" She asked, noting my ladylike stride that I copied from my mother.

"No, but this outfit certainly helps me look like one." I laughed, swaying the skirt of the deep green dress that Claudia had given to me.

"But when you marry Federico, you will be a noble!" She smiled wickedly. "And then, you'll have little baby Auditores, and-"

"Woah! Slow down! We haven't planned that far ahead. He hasn't even mentioned marriage yet."

"Oh." She bit her lip. "Do you think he'll ask soon?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just not right for marriage. Maybe he'll be better marrying another rich woman, instead of me."

"Nonsense!" Claudia stamped her foot. "If he dares to marry another, I'll cut off his balls!"

I grinned. She was definitely an Auditore.

"So what about you?" I asked. "Have you been promised to anyone yet?"

"No, not yet, but mother has spoken of a boy called Duccio de Luca."

"Oh? Have you met him before?"

"No, but he sounds nice."

"Well even if he isn't," I stopped, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tough." She grinned. "And if not, there's always Ezio and Federico to do the dirty work."

"I guess that's what big brothers are for." I laughed with her as we continued down the street.

"Elisa, you know how you can blend in and seem like someone you're not..."

At my raised eyebrow, she began to stammer.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, it's actually really clever."

"I'll show you."

Moving into a crowd, I mixed in with the people, alternating between following the flow and going against it. Looking back to Claudia, I found her standing, watching. Her nose was twisted in annoyance as she lost sight of me. Hitching up my skirt, I took to the rooftops, receiving startled looks from passers by. I ran along until I reached the building behind her. Kicking the pigeon remnants on the edge of the roof, I readied myself. I jumped, spreading my arms wide, landing gracefully in a cart full of straw. Claudia hadn't heard me and as she stood in front of the cart, I reached out and grabbed her.

"Agh!" She screamed, spinning around to face her attacker. "Elisa! How did you do that?"

I giggled, climbing out. Even though I was now spending more time posing as a respectful young woman, I couldn't leave behind my playful side that had grown with me.

"Easy. I blended with the people and then I went on the roof."

"But I watched you and then... It was like you disappeared!"

Amused by her fascination, I instructed her on how to blend, something my mother had taught me from a young age. As the day went on, we spent it playing hide and seek, taking turns blending into the crowd after being given a minute head start and then searching for each other.

When the sun started to sink, we called it a day and returned to the Auditore household.

"Tomorrow, can you lend me some outfits and see if I can act as a courtesan, or a thief?" She asked, rocking on her heels as we parted ways at her front gate.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the square, just before midday."

"Sounds good." She said and waved, turning back into her courtyard.

"Arrivederci, Claudia."

"Arrivederci, Elisa."

In the pink glow of the setting sun, I set off, back to the brothel. It had become my home, more than the rooftops now. After the incident with Terriani, I hadn't seen my father since. I figured the thieves guild had pretty much separated itself from me. I'd abused my father's trust and this is what I got. Separation.


	17. 17 Among Family And Friends

We met at the agreed time and I took Claudia to the brothel. She was nervous, uncomfortable around the seductive women who sold their bodies to pay for their next meal. She pitied them but it wasn't as if they suffered. They were only viewed as scum by the church, and even then, many of their congregation payed regular visits to the brothels across Florence. And after the Terriani incident, the dead girls had been respectfully buried and a donation had been given thanks to Giovanni Auditore.

But none the less, we hurried up to my room before the comments started flying. 'New blood' was one of the favourites and I didn't think Claudia would appreciate it.

I dressed her up in the courtesan outfit and did her make up, watching her change from the respectful, fiery tempered Claudia Auditore da Firenze to just another courtesan.

"This is so..." Claudia attempted to find the right word as she touched her face, entranced by her new look.

"Let's go and try it out then." I said, opening the door.

She jumped up, biting her lip, pushing her nails into the palms of her hands.

"Alright, let's go."

We made our way down the stairs, only reaching halfway down before I remembered I still carried my purse. There were more pick pockets on the streets of Florence than I dared to count and I preferred to keep the florins that I had.

"Carry on without me, I'll meet you downstairs. I've just got to put something away."

"Um, okay."

I jumped up the stairs and entered my room. I opened a draw and rummaged around, hiding my purse in the far end. I wasn't that I didn't trust the girls, but some of them preferred other methods of getting a few more florins.

On going back down the stairs I stopped at the sound of Claudia's voice.

"Sir, no, I'm not for sale!"

"Bella, you must be, imagine all the profit they'd loose with a fine looking girl like you 'not being for sale'."

"Sir, I'm not! Please, get off me!"

I followed the sound of her voice to see a large man, pinning Claudia against the wall. He brushed her skin and stroked her hair, making her flinch with every touch.

"You can't say no, that's not your job. Your job is to say yes."

"No, sir, listen! My name is Claudia Auditore da-"

"And I'm Lorenzo de Medici. Now shut up, puttana."

I stormed over, anger building like a raging fire.

"It's time you left, sir." I snarled.

"You too, shut up, or you'll feel the back of my hand."

"Maybe this will help you change your mind."

I pulled the copper blade from my thigh and held it to his neck. I felt his throat bulge as he swallowed. As I stepped forward, so did he, until I was at the door. Claudia opened it and I kicked him out, leaving him scrambling in the dust. Claudia spat on him and turned back to me.

"Even courtesans need consent." She said, her face was dark and angry but unfazed.

The door slammed on the unwanted customer and Claudia sighed.

"Maybe we should stop here. So he thought I was a courtesan, it worked, I just don't want that to happen again." She sat down on the nearest bench and put her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Claudia. That wasn't meant to happen."

"No, it's okay. But that knife you have. Is there another one?"

"Not that I know of, my father gave it to me." At the mention of my father, I winced at the pain of abandonment, but quickly shook it off.

"There's my mother's friend, Leonardo, I think, da... something or rather."

"A blacksmith?"

"An inventor. Maybe he could make me one of those."

"Good idea. Let's get you changed."

*****

We left the brothel as quickly as we could and I made a note to not invite Claudia back anytime soon. She lead me back through the streets and to an almost hidden door.

"This is it. Er... I think." She knocked, timidly.

"Ciao." A young man greeted us at the door, a red hat hung loosely on his head. His soft brown eyes went from Claudia to me, as if trying to pin names to faces.

"Um, Leonardo?"

"Sì, Leonardo da Vinci, what can I help you ladies with?"

"I'm Claudia Auditore, you know my mother?"

"Ah yes, Maria."

"We were wondering if you could make another one of these." I passed the knife to him and saw his eyes light up with recognition.

"I know this blade, I... I made it." He said, pressing the button, unsurprised at the length the knife grew to.

I bit my lip. I should have known. A thief gave me a gift of an extendable blade, of course it was stolen.

"I found it." Claudia said, her eyes knowingly darting to me.

"Ah, well grazie, Claudia. And I can, I still have the plans. I can get it to you in three days."

"Grazie, Leonardo, arrivederci." Claudia smiled and Leonardo passed the knife back to me.

"Arrivederci, signoras." He gave us a gentle smile before closing the door.

"This is grande (great)! Now, I can learn to fight and be disguised, I'll be like an assassin!" She squealed in delight. "All I need now is to learn how to run on the rooftops." Her eyes drifted upwards to the building of Florence, fantisising.

I followed her gaze and could almost see it. I had no last name but now I felt I had one. Auditore. And I could see it, the Auditore children, my family, running along the rooftops, laughing, diving into bales of hay. That was the best life to lead, among family and friends.


	18. 18 Playing For Money

Despite beginning work alongside his father at the start of the year 1476, Federico still found plenty of time to visit me. When I wasn't with Claudia or my mother, I was with him. Often, the subject arose of his work placement.

"Bunking off work again, Federico?" I raised an eyebrow as he hopped up to my window.

"Ciao to you too, Bella. And maybe, but what does it matter. Time spent with you is more valuable than all the florins in the bank."

I rolled my eyes. Damn, he was good.

He made it clear that his work meant little to him. He found no passion for it, unlike his father and I seemed more worried about his future prospects than he did.

"But when your father becomes old and retires, you'll have to take over." I stated, trying to get some sense into him.

"I'll get Ezio or Petruccio to do it, or Claudia. She seems much more interested in numbers than me."

I sighed. What was with the Auditore boys, desperate to live in the moment and not give their future a second thought.

"Hey, I have an idea." A spark of mischief alighted in his eyes.

"Here we go," I sighed again.

"I've seen you and Claudia play hide and seek, but let's up the game. You hide ten thousand florins and I'll have to find it."

"What?" I laughed. "You're crazy, I'm not stealing ten thousand florins."

"Ok, so if you win and I can't find it, you get to do what you want with me." A sly smile joined the spark of mischief. "And if I win, I get to do what I want with you."

"You're on."

We shook hands and left the brothel to begin the game. At arriving at the bank, Federico asked me to wait outside, so I took a wild guess and assumed this 'game' wasn't strictly legal.

"Here we are," whispered Federico, slipping the heavy purse of florins into my hands.

"Promise you won't look?"

"Do I ever lie to you?" He grinned wickedly and shut his eyes.

I darted off, into the crowds. Even if he was peeking, he'd loose sight of me in the crowds before long. I took to the rooftops, hiding from archers as I went. On travelling a good distance, I found the perfect hiding spot. I rested it against a chimney, placing sand bags from a nearby construction sight on it.

I made a beeline back to the courtyard, coming up from behind him so he'd think it was hidden in the opposite direction.

"All done?" He asked, not turning as I approached him.

"Yep, you go for it."

He took off, going straight instead of the way I returned. He seemed to know where he was going.

Curious, I followed. His eyes were set with determination, almost unblinking. His way of walking seemed to match the exact route I'd taken...

I cursed as he started climbing. He definitely knew something I didn't. In pursuit, I watched him race along the rooftops, jumping where I jumped, stopping where I stopped.

Finally he reached the chimney. Rummaging among the sand bags, he pulled out the purse. He grinned, knowing he'd won.

"Federico Auditore da Firenze!"

We spun at the voice, coming from the streets below. Luckily, I was out of sight but Federico had been caught red handed.

"Er, ciao padre." He said to the fuming Giovanni below.

"Is that the stolen money?!"

"Um, sì."

"And did you steal it?"

"Sì, but it was only for a joke!"

"I'll tell you what's 'just a joke', you are! You have no responsibility whatsoever! I'm removing you from the payroll!" And with that, he stormed away.

I stood, and breathed in through my teeth.

"Well, it was your idea." I said.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I've won a much dearer prize."

Federico wrapped his arms around me and I sighed. I should know better than to play with an Auditore.


	19. 19 The Winning Prize

Federico had earned his prize, even though how was still a mystery to me. I spent that night under his will, doing everything he commanded. Being dominated was a new experience to me and while it was infuriating in battle, it was sensual in bed. As he entered me, I writhed, my body squirming in pleasure. But he pinned me down, and with my body unable to bend as the waves of passion arose, they instead struck me with a vicious intensity, causing me to buck under his weight.

Just as I caught my breath, he had a new task for me. He gently helped me up off the bed, only to tell me to kneel. I knew what to do. I reached out to his body and grasped his hips, pulling him closer. I smiled at his heavy breath, closing his eyes as I got to work. His hands stroked my hair, holding my head as I moved it back and forth. As his breaths became heavy, softly moaning my name, I quickened the pace, adding one of my hands. I heard him gasp but it was quickly replaced by his cries, growing louder.

Then, he gave a stammered cry and emptied into my mouth. Obediently, I swallowed, lapping up any that remained.

"Oh, Bella." He breathed. "You're good."

I gave him a dangerous smile and rose from the floor. As I did so, his hand cupped my sex, his fingers burying deep. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling my legs about to give way. He powered in and out, holding my body close to his, his spare hand hard against my hot, clammy back. I tilted my head back, breathing heavy against his lips. As I heightened, his lips never left mine, gratefully receiving the final cry that I moaned out.

My legs gave out from beneath me but he held me up. Exhausted, all I wanted was to sleep in his arms but Federico had other plans. My body was held against the wall, my legs wrapped around his back for support. As he pushed into me, my back arched. Half my body screamed for rest, but the other half screamed for more. Again and again, he slammed into me, like heavy wing beats the waves of passion swept over me once again. I gasped as each one hit, my voice rising to a shrill cry as the last one struck and again, feeling him empty himself inside me.

Steadily, he made his way back to the bed, dragging me with him. We slumped onto the mattress, our chests heaving with physical exertion.

"Now... Now I'm done." Federico wheezed, lying spread eagle on his back.

And there might have been more that he said, but fully exhausted, I fell asleep.


	20. 20 An Invitation

Of course, being removed from the payroll meant little to Federico but now he had an excuse to slack. Often, Claudia and I would see him jogging over to us while we browsed the market.

"Federico! Why aren't you helping father?" Claudia demanded as he sauntered over, gently grabbing my waist.

He shrugged.

"Dio mi aiuti(God help me)." She sighed in exasperation.

"You sound like mother," he mocked. "And besides, I'm not paid so technically I don't even need to be there."

"Well you need to start thinking about your future, this carefree lifestyle isn't going to last forever you know."

"And now you sound like Elisa." Claudia and I both rolled our eyes.

"But she's right, you're twenty now, you need to think about it, job, wife, family, it's all a part of life." Claudia said, pretending she didn't see me blush. Maybe she was trying to push him towards a proposal but if he wasn't willing, then what's the point.

"Sì, sì, in time, Claudia. But I have something else to ask. Your birthday is next week, sì?" He turned to me.

I nodded. I didn't make that big a deal out of it, I was another year older and it wasn't worthy of a celebration. My mother tried to do so by offering dresses and florins but dresses weren't good for running in and I could steal enough florins to make the present next to worthless. My father congratulated skill not survival of another year so I grew up without birthday celebrations.

"Then, as your suitor," he gave a ridiculous bow, "it is my duty to prepare a feast for your birthday, celebrating your nineteenth year."

"You don't have to, really-"

"No no, Bella, I'll have none of it. It'd be an honour to have you over for dinner next week. Is that alright with you or are you spending the day with family?"

I hadn't seen my father in weeks and nor had my mother. The girls kept her company but I knew she was lonely. I'd spend the beginning of the day with her and the evening with the Auditores.

"No, that sounds perfect." I smiled and he pulled me closer for a kiss.

"Perfetto." Federico said and released me. "Now there's some work I must be pretending to attend to so I'll see you lovely ladies later. Arrivederci!"

"Arrivederci, Federico." We called as he raced back to the bank, just to show his face so he could get his mother and sister off his back.


	21. 21 A Birthday Dinner

"Ah, Fiore Perfetto." My mother sighed as she tied up my hair as I sat at my dresser. "Everyday you're becoming more and more like a lady. And soon to be married to a nobleman, just like a told you. I couldn't wish for anything better for you."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. Soon to be married? Unlikely. It'd been so long since the topic had first arisen and Federico had never mentioned it once, and when Claudia brought it up, he brushed it away like it was nothing. At this rate, I was just some noblemans plaything.

"He does love you, you know." She said, as if reading my thoughts.

"I know. But maybe he just doesn't want to marry me. I'm not a noblewoman, imagine the slander he'd get when the other rich families find out."

"They'd see too young people very much in love and nothing more. Don't doubt the love you share, it's more powerful than you know."

I nodded. My mother had a way with words like no other. She was wise beyond her years and always found the right thing to say.

"Now stand up and let's see that dress on you."

I stood and turned from side to side, making the skirt sway. It was another beautiful dress that my mother had got for me, this year it was not wasted. It was a dark blue, nearly black, covered in silver embroidery. The neckline was kept modest this time, a good choice for dinner with Auditore household.

"Ah, Bella." She sighed, stepping towards me and pulling me into her arms. "You've grown so much, I remember when you were so small, spitting at the dresses because you couldn't run in them."

"I was in a tough place last year." I laughed, hugging her back.

"And now look at you, a beautiful young lady about to spend the evening having dinner with her future family."

She walked me to the door and watched me go as I left the brothel and followed the setting sun to the Auditore home. Ezio met me at the door and offered an arm with a simple greeting of 'ciao'. I took it and commented on the formality of the occasion.

"Mother insisted." He said, leading me inside. "She wanted to treat you like royalty and she knew it would be a bowl of pasta and like it if Federico arranged things."

I laughed. "She'd be right, tell her thank you from me."

"Tell her yourself." Ezio signalled to his mother who approached us as she came out of her husband's office.

"Ah, Elisabetta, how good it is to see you, and happy birthday!" She kissed me on both cheeks and took my arm from Ezio.

"And Ezio, go and wash up for dinner, I don't want you being late... Again." Maria called after her son who waved goodbye as he skipped away, thankful to be rid of his chaperone duties.

"It is wonderful to see you too and thank you for all the preparations, Ezio was just telling me how much you've been doing for me."

"Anything for you dear, it's good to spoil a girl who appreciates it."

"Hey!" Called Claudia from the other room.

"You're too kind, my birthday has never been that big of a deal so this is quite new to me, to be honest."

"Well it's your nineteenth, you're a young woman who deserves to be fussed over." She squeezed my hand.

I smiled, thanking her. Whether Federico decided to marry me or not, Maria Auditore had practically become my mother already.

We approached the dining room and Giovanni, Federico, Petruccio and Claudia stood as we entered. Very formal.

"Buonasera(good evening), Elisabetta and happy birthday!" Giovanni greeted me and signalled to a seat beside Federico.

"Buonasera, sir." I smiled and gave a dignified bow to him as I took my place.

"Buonasera, Bella." Federico smiled and kissed me. He seemed slightly flustered, reddening as our lips met. I supposed it was just nerves, it was the first time the whole family had been together since Terriani's attack but all the same, I found his hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you alright?" I whispered as I discreetly took a drink.

He nodded but didn't say a word. Maybe there was something wrong.

"Madre, Ezio's late again!" Claudia complained, slumping in her chair.

"I know," Maria sighed. "I'll make sure he'll clear up instead of Annetta, the poor girl's always tidying up after that ungrateful child."

As if on cue, their maid, Annetta, arrived laden with food. She quickly set it down before rushing out to get the rest. I was amazed at her grace, walking quickly, nearly running but never even dropping a morsel of food.

"Grazie, Annetta." We said as she put down the last plate. She smiled and said "godere(enjoy)," before breezing out again.

Ezio bolted in, almost knocking Annetta over.

"Ezio!" Maria scolded as he apologised to their startled maid.

"Mi dispiace, madre." Ezio took his seat on the other side of Federico, grinning to the both of us. "And buonasera, Elisa, happy birthday!"

"Buonasera, Ezio." I smiled back and the family began to eat, now that everyone was present.

The food was extraordinary, much better than the scraps that I could tussle up. I made a mental note to compliment Annetta.

Conversation went on, all the Auditores commenting on their day. Claudia and Petruccio had lessons which they both found incredibly boring, complaining about their languages and mathematics.

"But, Claudia, you're so good at it!" Maria commented. It was well known that the Auditores were as intelligent as they were mischievous.

Claudia groaned and returned to her food. The conversation turned to their parents, Giovanni was continuing with his work, picking up Federico's slack who received a dark look from his father.

Suddenly, Giovanni stood.

"Mi dispiace, I must leave. Business to attend to I'm afraid."

"Aw, so soon padre?" Petruccio whined.

"No worries, Gio." Maria gave a gentle smile. "Go, finish the job."

He bowed and left, apologising again for leaving so early.

"This is your fault you know." Claudia said to Federico after her father was out of earshot.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing, that's the problem! Father has to leave early because you didn't do the work you're meant to, so he has to do it."

"Hush, Claudia." Maria said, calming the argument between her children. "It's not Federico's fault, there's other business your father must finish."

There was something about this family, I thought, something not quite right. First Federico, now Maria. They're hiding something.

Dinner continued despite Giovanni's absence and after the main course, an elegant fruit dessert was brought out. I was practically full already, not used to eating so much but I managed to eat the delicious fruit that was laid out.

Ezio began to cough as dinner finished, causing a raised eyebrow from the rest of us.

"Are you well, Ezio?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He coughed again and kicked his brother who glared at him.

"Do it then," Ezio hissed.

Then, Federico took my hand and knelt to the floor.

"About time!" Claudia gasped as Ezio passed his brother the ring box.

"Elisabetta, I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Federico was nearly shaking, almost stumbling over his words as he did when we first confessed our feelings for each other.

"Of course, you idiot!" I laughed and grabbed his face, pulling it into a kiss.

He put the ring on my finger, a silver band with an inscription on it. My heart thumped as I read it, hardly believing it was happening.

'You have my heart.' It read.


	22. 22 Intruders

I began my engaged life by spending another blissful night with Federico. My mother was right, I should have never doubted our love, no matter how long it took for him to ask me to marry him. I pieced two and two together and realised Ezio's late arrival was him retrieving the ring for his brother, probably being the only one who Federico had told. Despite constantly fighting, the brothers shared a deep trust.

The next morning, I returned home, receiving the expected squeal of joy from my mother, accompanied by her statement, "I told you so!".

But life continued as normal, the majority of my time spent with the Auditores, teaching fighting and hiding skills to Claudia, running on the rooftops with Ezio and Federico and even retrieving feathers for little Petruccio who kept their use a secret from me. I visited their home often, conversing with Maria but seeing little of Giovanni. Even when he was home, he'd usually apologise and leave. Although it made me curious, Maria just smiled and carried on as normal.

The days carried on, always the same and the curiosity I had of Giovanni's disappearances only grew. It couldn't have been the bank he kept going to, Federico could only slack off so much.

Then, one night, the answer seemed to become clearer.

Federico and I sat in the main room, talking. Petruccio was asleep, Claudia was at a friend's and Ezio was out, probably after the young women of Florence. Maria was in the room across from us and every now and again you could hear her humming a dainty tune.

"Gio!" We heard Maria exclaim as a stumbling noise grew louder in the room where she was.

"Something's wrong with father." Federico stood and went to the door, listening.

"There's so much blood! Lie down on the table." We heard her say and I grimaced. Giovanni had been hurt. Bad.

Federico opened the door. Giovanni was lying on the table, his chest heaving as he panted, blood covering his chest, hands and now Maria's dress as she pulled off his armour to reveal the wound.

His armour?

Sure enough, Giovanni wasn't in his normal nobleman apparel. He wore white garments, lined with red trim, a hood pulled back and a cape hanging from his shoulder, touching the floor.

Maria rummaged around her sewing box and pulled out a needle and thread, sterilizing the needle, calmly returning to her husband's bleeding body and stitching up the wound. I winced as the needle made contact and Giovanni convulsed, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

"What happened?" Federico asked, his eyes wide as he saw his wounded father.

Giovanni couldn't speak, grimacing in pain each time a stitch was made. After it was done, Maria cleaned the wound, causing further cried from him as the disinfectant worked into the wound.

"Federico-" Giovanni gasped but a crash from the front door interrupted him.

"They're here." He said, grabbing Maria's arm. "Go now, get Petruccio."

"Who's here?" Federico asked, his fear and desperation for an answer making his voice grow louder and higher.

"Federico, listen to me." Giovanni sat up, holding his chest and wincing in pain. "You must hold off the guards, I know you're skilled enough for it. Please, I can't be captured by them."

"Of course, padre." Federico said and raced out of the room.

On his way to the door, he snatched a decorative sword that hung on the wall, tossing the other to me.

"What's going on?" I asked, fear rising in me now that a sword was in my hand.

"I have no idea." Federico responded as the front door was kicked down.


	23. 23 The Truth

Federico and I fought each soldier that barged in. Not expecting two armed resisters, the guards were caught by surprise, making it easier for us. We cut and slashed, dodged and lunged and soon, all the opponents lay dead on the floor.

"Now what?" I breathed, kicking the nearest body.

"Hide them, I guess."

Moving as silently as we could, we dragged each body out, one at a time, hiding them in the various hay bales that dotted around the Auditore home.

"Remind me not to jump into any of these anytime soon." Federico said as he threw the last guard into the hidden area.

We returned back and picked the door back up and placing it against the door frame.

"We'll have to call someone about that." He noted.

"But what about Ezio when he comes home? A broken door isn't exactly a normal thing!"

Federico scoffed. "He'll be back late, if he comes home at all, and he'll take the window. Early morning I'll call a carpenter. Sorted."

I sighed but agreed. Exhausted, we climbed the stairs and returned to bed. In shock, we both thought we couldn't sleep but so tired from fighting and disposing of the bodies, we fell asleep almost instantly.

*****

"Please, don't tell your brothers and sister." I heard Maria say from outside the door.

Rolling over, I realised Federico was gone, so it must be him she was speaking too. Memories of the night before flooded back and I grimaced. Something bad was happening and I had horrible feeling it was only going to get worse.

"Of course, madre." Federico said and the door opened.

"So?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"The door's taken care of, Ezio, Claudia and Petruccio know nothing and will continue to know nothing." He said, sitting beside me. He wrung his hands, anxious and afraid.

"And your father?"

"Doing well but he's..." He trailed off.

"He's what?"

"He's an assassin."

Of course, the outfit, the rescue from Terriani's men all made sense but his façade as a banker hid the truth well.

"Mother knew." Federico mumbled, probably hurt that he wasn't told until an event like this took place. "I should have known, I learnt my free running from him. He taught me how to fight, how to jump, how to hide. No normal man teaches his son that."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "But now you know the truth and you have assassin's blood running through your veins. You're strong."

He nodded, simply staring into space. "I suppose. That's probably why I can see things that others can't."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I can change my sight. The world goes dark and things glow. I see where hiding spots are, enemies, targets and I can follow trails, the exact course taken so I can find-"

"You cheated!" I interrupted him, remembering the competition we had ages ago. "You knew that you could find the gold with your sight!"

Caught out, Federico hung his head, a smile creeping to his lips.

"Sorry, Bella. But it was too good a prize to loose out on." He grinned and I couldn't help but laugh. Assassin or not, this cheeky Auditore had not changed.


	24. 24 Sudden Clarity

The weeks went on and the truth of Giovanni's identity never left our lips as we spoke to the younger Auditores. The truth had shaken us and Maria had said that they would learn in time. She wanted them to have a peaceful life instead of fearing for their father, themselves in case anything should befall them.

She was right, and so, life continued on as normal.

Opposition grew between the Auditores and the Pazzi however. As rumours began to fly in response to the recent arrest of Francesco de' Pazzi, his son, Vieri began to pick fights with Ezio since it was Giovanni who had the evidence to prove Franceso guilty. We were used to the occasional slander received from Vieri or from his friends but eventually, it grew.

"What's that noise?" Federico asked, stopping mid conversation as we heard shouting coming from the nearby bridge.

I shrugged. "It sounds like-"

"Ezio." Federico rolled his eyes. "I've got to go."

I nodded and watched him race after the direction of the shouting. After he was out of sight, I took to the rooftops, thankful of my simple dress with plenty of leg room, making it easier to run and jump. I scurried after the fight and sat on the edge, watching it take place.

I recognised the Pazzi attire, fighting with Ezio's side. I spotted Ezio, casually talking with Federico as the fight raged on. I winced as someone ran for them, but Federico merely stepped out of the way and pushed him over. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they returned to the fight, beating up every Pazzi thug they could find.

Suddenly, my head swam. I gripped the tiles as I felt dizzy, fearing I would fall. I closed my eyes, hoping the feeling would pass. The majority of it did and so I opened my eyes.

The world was dark, a deep blue, and I could hardly see anything. Then I spotted the red figures, the Pazzi, tumbling to the floor as the gold figures of Ezio and Federico moved through them. There were blue spots, glowing hay bales and benches. Hiding spots.

What was happening?

Then, I blinked and my sight returned, the head ache now fully gone. Ezio was now talking to Federico with groaning bodies surrounding them. I watched Ezio begin to search the bodies, stealing as many florins as he could before the guards turned up. Then, the two Auditore brothers raced off, jumping off anything that was higher than the ground.

I followed them to the doctors where Ezio had his face seen to. I could see from the distance that he had a harsh cut on it, probably from one of Vieri's dogs. Once they were done, they took separate routes, racing for the top of the church. Again, I followed. Ezio just beat Federico to the top and then they climbed the steeple.

As I climbed, I heard voices.

"It is a good life we lead, brother." Federico said.

"The best. May it never change." Ezio responded.

"And may it never change us."

Then, there was mention of Cristina Vespucci and Federico sighing exhaustively as Ezio leaped off the steeple.

"Ciao, Bella." Federico said without even turning around. He always knew when I was there.

I pulled myself up and sat down beside him, watching the sun give off its beautiful evening glow before taking its rest to disappear under the horizon.

His skin copied the sun's glow, making him seem angelic in the evening light. He reached forward and cupped my face, pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the kiss, basking in the heavenly light.

"Let's continue this elsewhere." Federico grinned, pulling away.

We stood and perched by the edge of the steeple, making sure there was a hay bale below.

"Ladies first," Federico swept his hand in the direction of the floor.

I made myself ready, rocking on the balls of my feet. But the vision hit me again, making my head roll. I groaned and clutched my head, seeing nothing but darkness and various glowing objects.

I didn't even realise I was falling until I felt his arms around me, plummeting towards the ground. We crashed in the hay bale and winded, I climbed out.

"Elisa! Are you okay?!" Federico gripped my shoulders, nearly shaking me.

"I'm... I'm fine." I said, the strange sight now gone. Maybe this was what Federico was talking about earlier, he said that he saw darkness and glowing things, we could be seeing the same things. But his father was an assassin, that's why he had it, but my parents where hardly assassins so why-

"You should go home." Federico decided.

"No, I'm fine. I told you."

He shook his head. "I know when you're okay and when you're not. And you're not. I'll walk you home."

My head was still hurting but it wasn't as bad as it was with the visions. I had no idea how many more I'd have but it wasn't good, that was for sure. Holding my side, Federico escorted me home, my mother meeting me at the door.

"Elisa! You're not well, what happened?" She exclaimed, holding my other arm. I had to admit, I felt weak and appreciated the support.

"She had a fall." Federico said and I was grateful he didn't specify the height. "She needs some rest."

"Of course, grazie, Ser Federico." She smiled and took me from him.

"Arrivederci, Bella." He kissed me on the cheek and I mumbled a farewell.

My mother lead me upstairs and to my room. She had concern lining her face as she helped me onto my bed.

"I'm fine." I insisted, despite the rasp in my voice.

"Elisa. You do realise you haven't visited me for two months for your time of the month." She said, standing at the foot of my bed.

"So?" I covered my eye with my arm, beginning to feel weary. "I've been late before."

"Not like this."

The sun began to set and I quickly drifted off. I expected my mother stayed with me as I didn't wake at the sound of the door opening or closing. And other than my woozy head, I had a mostly peaceful sleep.

Suddenly, I heaved, just managing to roll over in time as I vomited on the floor. I did it again, twice more.

"I'll get a mop." My mother said, now awake as she left the room.

Rolling back over, I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut. I had never been this ill before and this vision thing-

My eyes snapped open.

I had missed my time of the month, twice, and this illness, I hadn't caught anything. It was... It was...

It was morning sickness.

And the reason of my vision? It was clear now.

I was with child. An assassins child.


	25. 25 Arrested Innocents

Of course, my mother knew before I did. When I explained, she simply nodded.

"I have to tell Federico!" I exclaimed, sitting up from the bed.

"I don't think so, Elisa." She said, pushing me back down again. "You've thrown up for the seventh time just now. You're not going anywhere."

The next few hours were spent in torture. Most of the vomit was cleared away but the smell still remained, making me nauseous, continuing the vicious cycle. I desperately wanted to tell Federico but I couldn't even leave my bed. The time I was given made me worry, constantly wondering what he would say. Would he be happy, maybe angry, upset? What would the rest of his family say?

Then, I couldn't take it anymore. Positive I wasn't about to throw up again, I climbed out of bed and changed into fresh clothing, free of vomit spots. I left a note in case my mother checked up on me and then leapt out of the window, soaring into a landing spot below. I scrambled up the nearest building and ran towards the Auditore household, as quickly as my legs would carry me.

I followed the afternoon sun, keeping my eyes down as to not be blinded but it meant I couldn't see anything coming my way.

"Mi dispiace, Elisa!" Ezio said as he knocked into me.

I grunted from the ground and took his hand as he helped me up.

"On your way to see Federico, I assume?" Ezio gave a cheeky grin.

"Sì, what are you up to?" I asked, rather breathlessly. I wasn't one hundred percent better and half of me would much rather be asleep at home instead of tiring myself out racing around the rooftops.

"Delivering messages for my father, doing chores for the rest of my family. In fact, I've just finished. I'll accompany you for the rest of the way."

I noted the bruise on his cheek and at my raised eyebrow, he rolled his eyes.

"That's from Duccio, the stronzo promised to Claudia. He was cheating so I had to teach him a lesson."

"Ah, fair enough. And the feathers? For Petruccio I'm guessing?" I pointed to his hand, closed around three white feathers.

"You guessed right, he still hasn't told me what they're for."

"He will in time, I'm sure."

We jumped down from the roof just before we reached the Auditore household, walking the rest of the way. Ezio opened the door and I immediately pulled out my knife as I saw the saucepan above his head.

"Ezio! I'm so sorry!" His assailant stepped out from behind the door.

"Annetta, what happened?" Ezio asked and we both looked around, noticing the upturned room.

I left Ezio inside to ask their maid what had occurred as he'd been gone and I rushed out, scanning the courtyard, desperately searching for signs that the Auditore family had not been hurt in this invasion. Or maybe it was a joke, they would pop up somewhere, laughing.

As I heard Ezio behind me I spun.

"Where is everyone?" I demanded, fearful of the worst case scenario.

The look on his face didn't put me at ease.

"Father, Federico and Petruccio have been arrested. For treason. Claudia's okay but mother... She won't say a word."

I put my hand to my mouth.

"No." I whispered. "No, it can't be."

"We have to find out what's wrong. Let's go."

As the sun began to set, we raced away, heading for the prison tower. Fear drove us forward, fearful that their lives were at risk.

But they were innocent, of course. They won't die. They won't die. They won't die, they won't die, they won't die...


	26. 26 A Precarious Meeting

"You take that side, I'll do this side." Ezio pointed to the guards that patrolled the tower, signalling the left side for me and the right side for him.

We jumped over and any guards that heard us coming, barely had time to alert the others before they were taken down. Ezio had experience with punch ups before so this wasn't much of a problem but I was still recovering from the shock of finding out my fiance and his father and brother were arrested so I went for my knife out of habit.

"Elisa! You're not meant to kill them!" Ezio blurted as I dragged the blade out of one of the guards chest.

I should have been more aware of what I was doing and should have shown more compassion to the man I just killed, but I was angry and afraid, so I tossed the body to the floor and darted to the tower.

"My father's up here. Federico must be on the other side." Ezio pointed up and began to climb.

I followed Ezio's suggestion and pulled myself up the opposite side. I leapt from side to side, gripping to every purchase I could find. As I found the bars of the window, my stomach flipped.

"Federico?" I called into the darkness.

"Elisa?" A voice called back. It was raspy but it was definitely him.

"Oh, grazie a Dio(thank God), what happened?!"

His face approached the bars and I gasped. His lip was cut and he had bruises across his jaw, coupled with plenty of cuts.

"Father's been arrested for treason and Petruccio and I are labelled as conspirators! It's ridiculous!"

"You'll get out of this, won't you?" I bit my lip.

His hands wrapped around mine as they gripped the bars.

"Of course, Bella. We have to get married, remember?"

"And there's another thing you need to be with me for. Something big."

"Oh? What's that."

I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

In that brief pause, my mind whirled, imagining him curse, growing angry, damning me, our child-

"Elisa! That's wonderful!" He laughed and I pushed my face up to the bars so we could kiss.

"You'll be fine, won't you?" I asked, desperate for assurance.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Now go, keep that precious body safe, we don't want the baby trying to climb before he can walk."

"He?" I asked, amused at his certainty for the gender.

"I have a feeling." Federico shrugged.

I smiled and kissed him once more.

"Alright. Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci." He replied and I flung myself backwards,soaring through the air until I landed safely in the cushioned hay piles that were scattered around.

I sat up to see Ezio do the same before he jumped up and raced away, probably receiving some instruction from his father.

I was sure now, sure that they could come to no harm. They'd be released and life would return to normal. I'd marry Federico and have his baby, starting a life together as a proper family.

Playing with my ring, I rushed home, happy in that knowledge. The sooner their release, the better.


	27. 27 The Trial

I didn't sleep. How could I, with various scenarios swimming around the room, threatening to drive me insane. I trusted him, I knew that he'd get out of this. They were clearly innocent, no one would believe the Auditore family would be guilty of anything, especially the fact that little Petruccio was an accomplice.

It was fine. I didn't have to worry.

The hours ran by and before I knew it, daylight leaked in through the window, the new day dawning. I sat up, not even that tired, and dressed.

Despite constantly telling myself I didn't have to worry about him, I couldn't believe it until I was back in his arms. Then I'd know for sure.

I jumped out of the window, heading for the city's centre. Their hearing would be held there and I desperately wanted to run to him the second he'd be released. I cut through the crowd, most people were milling around the stalls and shops but some headed for the trial. One cloaked figure stood in front of a herald, catching my eye, before disappearing into the crowd.

I cursed and chased after him. He turned, noticing he was being followed. His hood hid his eyes but I recognised his cheeky smile anywhere.

"Ezio!" I called out and rushed over. "Have you spoken with your father?"

"Sì, I found out he's... an assassin."

At my blank expression, his eyes widened.

"You knew!"

"Federico and I found out a while ago, your father came home after a fight, wounded badly. There were guards at the door and we had to fight them off. The door was broken and their bodies were hidden in the hay bales nearby."

"Well that explains a lot..." Ezio said.

"And anything else?"

"Ah, sì, I found this," he signalled to the new outfit. "And I delivered the evidence to Uberto Alberti."

"Who?"

"He's a friend of my father, he's speaking at the trial so it's all sorted. They'll be free in no time."

I sighed deeply.

"Grande(great), now let's go." I said and we set off for the city center.

My heart felt like it was in a vice as I saw him. He stood alongside his father and brother, nooses hung around their necks.

Don't panic, don't panic. They'll be out in a minute.

The trial began and Uberto began to speak. I wasn't entirely listening to what was being said, I just stood on my toes, trying to catch Federico's eye. Uberto's voice sounded confident so I began to feel at rest, until I began to listen.

"In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you guilty!"

Wait, what?

There was shouting, I heard that much. Mainly from Giovanni. I briefly saw Ezio breeze past me, merging into the crowd and it was probably him that shouted 'Lies!'. But my eyes were always on him. I saw the fear on his face, afraid for his life, for the life of his family. His eyes darted around the crowd, trying to find a face.

Then, our eyes met.

"Federico!" I cried out.

"Elisabe-"

The rope tightened as the floor gave way and the sound of three necks cracking resonated across the square.

In that moment, all the perfect times flooded back. From our first meeting where I called him a bastardo, the first time we confessed our feelings, our first night together, the first of many. When we ran together, leaping across the rooftops of Florence as the sun set. When he proposed, promising to spend his life with me. When we fought side by side, protecting his father, the Auditore household, each other. When I found out I was pregnant with his child, the look on his face as he realised we were starting a family.

And in that moment, the dream of a perfect life together was shattered.

I might have screamed. I can't remember. I do remember, however, the sight of his swinging body, hanging lifelessly. That sight would never leave me. I fell to the floor as guards pushed by me, I guessed to chase after Ezio. Not having the strength to get back up, I just lay there, wishing with every ounce of power I could muster that I was dreaming or it was a horrible trick.

This couldn't be happening.

As my world faded to darkness, the sight of him dropping, my name halfway out of his lips, fear in his eyes, replayed again and again, accompanied by the dreadful sound of cracking bone. In the darkness, I knew the reality of the situation and, feeling my heart crumble in my chest, I knew that he was gone. Forever.


	28. 28 The Hunt Begins

I woke up in my bed, almost grateful that I'd made it back safely. But how could I forget that devastating event.

I began to sob as soon as I opened my eyes. His face never left my thoughts no matter how much I tried to shut it out. I was once terrified that Terriani would tear us apart but nothing could keep us apart like death could.

My mother was there, holding me. She sang softly, trying to console me but it wasn't working.

He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, he's gone...

I had no idea how long I was unconscious for, or how long I was crying, but when I stopped, I stood. I collected throwing knives and my knife which lay on my desk and then I went for the window.

"Elisa!" My mother grabbed me. "Don't you dare take your life. You dead helps no one."

I turned, slowly.

"It's not my life I'm going to take."

And when my mother realised I was a murderer, I jumped, starting my hunt for the man who killed the innocent Auditores.


	29. 29 Assassination

Perching on the edge of the roof, I looked down. I was done being sad. Now, I was angry. And it was a dangerous anger I had, I knew that. But revenge was more powerful than any logic that tried to fight it.

There he was. Uberto Alberti, walking alongside the famous Lorenzo de Medici. They spoke for a while until Uberto left, heading for a heavily guarded courtyard.

I jumped down and approached a few courtesans I recognised from the brothel I called home.

"Elisa, I'm so sorry, I heard what-" they began but I cut them off.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Distract those guards, get a few girls together. Lead them away from the courtyard."

They nodded solemnly. They knew what I was planning, but they weren't going to stop me. Many of them had experienced heartbreak and knew the pain. They understood.

I watched them saunter up to the guards, showing off what they had. And, as expected, the guards chased after them, drooling as they went.

A white flash caught my eye and the figure of Ezio darted past. I paused, considering the murder I was about to commit.

This one, I'd give to him.

Ezio raced in through the gate and I leapt up the building. As he entered the courtyard, I stood above them, watching.

Uberto Alberti hardly had time to breath before the hidden blade struck him, again and again, blood soaking his robe and Ezio's pure white attire. As I looked on, I didn't regret letting Ezio take the kill. He'd lost more than I had, he lost two brothers and a father, someone that should always be there for their children.

I winced at the thought, remembering my own father's abandonment. Someone else who'd left me. But that was his choice.

Ezio rested Uberto to the floor, muttering something inaudible before standing again.

"The Auditore are not dead! I'm still here! Me! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" He exclaimed, staring down the civilians around him.

Then, the guards arrived. As they swung their weapons at Ezio, he stumbled. I tossed knife after knife, clearing a path for him. He looked up and gave a grateful smile before racing away.

As long as I could help keep Ezio alive then that was one more Auditore safe. I just wished I could have saved the others.


	30. 30 This Isn't The End

Hey, so last chapter for a while, possibly thinking of either starting a new story of continuing with this from the POV of Elisa or her baby (growing up) or third person? And I'm currently stumped for ideas so any would be appreciated! And I'd mention you in a disclaimer just so ya know it wasn't my idea. And also, if you see anything wrong with dates or times that wouldn't make sense, tell me and I'll try to sort it out :) cheers!

* * *

Claudia and Maria had been staying at the brothel and I didn't see them once. Mainly, it was because I rarely left my room, but when I did, I took the window. So, when they left, my mother informed me.

"Claudia and Maria are here?!" I started.

"Not any more, Ezio's just escorted them out. I think they're leaving for their uncle's villa in the country."

"What were they doing here? I had no idea." I grabbed a shirt, trousers and boots and began to dress.

"Their servant's sister is Paola, so she agreed to look after them while their home was being searched." My mother bowed her head. "Paola has known betrayal like this before."

"I need to catch up with them." I stated and my mother nodded.

"Of course, go. This may be the last time in a long time that you'll see them."

Again, I leapt out of the window, finding safety in the straw below. I raced through the streets, heading for the gates.

Suddenly, the dark vision returned. Usually, it was a hindrance but now, it was more helpful than ever. I avoided the red figures and followed the gold trail that presented itself as I turned a corner. The headache was beginning to fade, my mind was more focused on finding the Auditores than the pain.

As the gold figures came into view, the vision vanished.

"Ezio! Wait!"

"Elisa!" Claudia and Ezio said.

"Thank goodness I caught up with you, I had to say goodbye." I panted, breathless after the chase.

"Thank goodness you did," Claudia said and rushed forward, hugging me.

When she pulled away, she brought a chain out of her pocket.

"A thief gave it to me. He told me to give it to you."

She pressed the necklace into my hand and I didn't even have to read it to know it was Federico's necklace.

"Thank you." I said and hugged Claudia again.

"I'm sorry, but we really have to go." Ezio said, his face remorseful but stern.

"Of course, but there's one last thing I can do for you."

I knew the gate would be heavily guarded so I gathered up all the courtesans I could find, almost swarming the guards that waited for the assassin. Easily distracted, they left their post and the three Auditores could leave safely.

With a final wave, they were gone. I stood at the gate, watching them go, absent mindedly holding my stomach.

Not all the Auditores had left Florence.

This is just the beginning, this isn't the end.


End file.
